Гинунгагап
by zigmas
Summary: Локхард Драко:  В один прекрасный вечер у меня в голове родилась такая идея, которую просто нельзя было не превратить в книгу. Собственно - с некоторым трепетом и не-некоторой радостью : , предлагаю на строгий читательский суд новую сказочную повесть.


Локхард Драко

Гинунгагап

Аннотация:

В один прекрасный вечер у меня в голове родилась такая идея, которую просто нельзя было не превратить в книгу. Собственно - с некоторым трепетом и не-некоторой радостью :), предлагаю на строгий читательский суд новую сказочную повесть "Гинунгагап", которая писалась последние месяцы в полной тайне, о ней не знал никто. Ни разу даже не обмолвиться о готовящейся книге - пожалуй, это стало самой сложной частью работы.

Драко

Гинунгагап

Сказка

Вновь о том, что день уходит с земли,

В час вечерний спой мне.

Этот день, быть может, где-то вдали,

Мы не однажды вспомним,

Вспомним, как прозрачный месяц плывет,

Над ночной прохладой -

Лишь о том, что все пройдет,

Вспоминать не надо...

(М. Боярский)

-Ты уверен, Рокки? - Гайка цеплялась за обшивку, стараясь перекричать ветер. - Не похоже, что здесь хоть кто-нибудь есть!

-Тут они, голубчики, тут... - силач пыхтел от напряжения. Уже несколько минут, отфыркиваясь от снега, падая и хватаясь друг за друга, они с Гайкой пытались вытащить аэросани, соскользнувшие в трещину обеими задними лыжами. Возвышавшаяся рядом мрачная, вмерзшая в лед стена из позеленевших от времени каменных глыб частично укрывала от бешенства пурги, иначе путешественников давно бы засыпало с головой - ветер выл, как голодный пес в рыбной лавке, закручивал снег вихрями, бросался на обнаженные руины с яростью волчицы, в чье логово ненароком забрел медведь. Здесь, всего в пяти сотнях миль от полюса, среди ледяных полей Арктики, ветру редко бросали вызов.

-Не получается! - мышка в очередной раз подскользнулась и упала на спину, чудом не выпустив трос. - Рокки, надо разбирать сани и вытаскивать по частям!

-Угу, как бы нас самих затем по частям не пришлось вытаскивать... - багровея с натуги, австралиец уперся обеими лапами в глыбу льда и потянул так, что затрещали кости. - Врешь, гадина!

Обмерзлая алюминиевая машина неохотно подалась на пару дюймов, и внезапно целый участок льдины, где стоял Рокки, с хрустом продавился вниз. Медленно, словно против воли, аэросани приподнялись, жалобно качая в воздухе передними лыжами, лед вокруг трещал и страшно, крупными кусками, обламывался в пропасть - будто кто-то уронил в снег чернильницу. Рокфор едва успел схватить Гайку за хвост, как громадный сектор ледяного поля лопнул поперек и спасатели рухнули в бездну.

Так им сначала показалось. Но пропасть была вовсе не пропастью, и, едва успев испугаться, путешественники свалились на груду мерзлых песцовых шкур. Рядом, в облаке снега и ледяных осколков, рухнули аэросани, основательно приложив Рокфора лыжей по затылку.

Гаечка, опомнившись первой, вскрикнула при виде неподвижного Рокки и подбежала к другу. Сорвала с пояса фонарик, помогла сесть. Австралиец ошалело мотал головой.

-Уффф... Ну и... Уффф... Да-а...

-Ты в порядке? Искр перед глазами нет? - участливо спросила мышка. Силач зажмурился и яростно поскреб за ухом.

-Есть... Да разноцветные какие...

Гайка с облегчением вздохнула и уселась на камень рядом с Рокфором.

-Хорошо, что сани электрические, - заметила она, состроив серьезный вид. - Иначе, от твоих искр опять могло бы вспыхнуть горючее.

Рокки, недоуменно нахмурясь, уставился на Гаечку, но тут до него дошло, и силач захохотал, держась за живот.

-Вспыхнуть! - утирая слезы, Рокфор с трудом встал на ноги и потер в затылке. Сморщился, нащупав большую шишку. - Да-а... Весело... А всего-то лыжей по башке... Представляю, каково было тебе после взрыва.

Гайка поникла.

-Я не помню, Рокки.

-Неужто так сильно контузило? - силач озабоченно положил руку подруге на плечо. Та опустила голову.

-Сильно. В глазах до сих пор туман, голова кружится. Все помню урывками. Нам еще повезло, Рокки - если б мы в момент взрыва сидели в кабине, а не выгружали сани... - Гаечка сглотнула. - Представляешь, я совсем не помню, как их строила. Конструкцию знаю до винтика, а как собирала - не могу вспомнить! - она всхлипнула. Рокфор поспешно прижал мышку к груди.

-Ну, ну, глупышка, ты что! Скоро все пройдет, вот увидишь. Мало ли... Меня и похуже взрывало, так нате ж - здоров как бык! Этот, как же его звали... - австралиец сделал вид, что пытается вспомнить. - Ох... Малышка, да никак я от тебя заразился... А ну, быстро, помоги - как того быка звали в Испании? Ну, давай!

-Эль Эменопио? - тихо спросила Гайка. Рокфор фыркнул.

-Во! А ты "амнезия", "амнезия". Какая, к черту, амнезия? Да ты лучше меня все помнишь! - он постарался бодро улыбнуться. Гаечка со вздохом отвела глаза.

-Спасибо, Рокки...

-Не дрейфь, золотко, - ласково шенул силач, выпуская мышь из объятий. - Все пройдет. А покамест - куда мы провалились-то, есть мыслишки?

Гайка поводила фонарем из стороны в сторону. Низкая и темная, сильно заваленная на бок прямоугольная комната тянулась футов на пятьдесят, посреди пола когда-то находился длинный очаг, сейчас осыпавшийся и мертвый. Стены, сложенные из грубого ноздреватого камня, также сохранились не полностью - заметная часть правой обрушилась и вмерзла в лед отдельными кусками. Вдоль стен тянулись вертикальные ряды массивных, черных бревен, предназначенных, очевидно, поддерживать крышу; судя по разломам, толщина каменной кладки достигала трех футов. Видимо, лишь по этой причине древний дом столетиями выдерживал натиск льдов и не заполнился снегом.

Последнее, впрочем, уже не остановила бы никакая сила: сквозь дыру в левом углу потолка, откуда в дом провалились Спасатели, стремительно и злобно ворвался ветер. Воздух, остававшийся неподвижным много веков, тревожно шелестел, в лучах фонаря уже летали снежинки. Несколько дней - и удивительный кусочек древности окажется навеки засыпан.

-Рокки, - Гайка невольно понизила голос. - Это лангуус, "длинный дом". Жилище северных викингов. Самое настоящее. Такие строили в Исландии и Гренландии, примерно с седьмого века нашей эры.

-Погоди, - Рокки недоуменно моргнул. - Мы ж посреди океана. Вокруг на сотни миль ни островка, до Гренландии отсюда - как до Сиэтла...

Гаечка кивнула, продолжая с возбуждением водить фонарем. Луч выхватывал из темноты все новые и новые детали. Глиняные осколки у стены - остатки утвари. Расколотый пополам, большой круглый щит, его верхняя половинка так и висела на стене против обрушившихся дверей. Темная куча в углу, вероятно, остатки деревянной мебели... И скелет.

Массивный, одетый в истлевшие меховые одежды скелет крупного человека, лежавшего в самом углу, лицом вниз. Одна рука мертвеца так и осталась протянута к двери, в другой, безвольно откинутой, он некогда сжимал древко примитивного ледоруба - сейчас там осталась лишь горстка праха и проржавевшее до дыр, почти рассыпавшееся лезвие. Рокки и Гаечка невольно попятились.

-Это, наверно, дом вольного хирдманна из поселения Лейфа Эйрикссона, в Ньюфаундленде, - шепнула взволнованная мышка. - Сотни лет назад его, видимо, ночью накрыло лавиной, раз хозяин так и не смог выбраться... Дом засыпало, а позже ледник оттащил его в море. Представляешь? - мышка обратила к другу горящие глаза. - Вмерзший в айсберг, этот викинг веками дрейфовал к северу вместе с арктическим ледяным щитом, и вот, его нашли мы! Спасатели!

Рокфор, вздохнув, с неодобрением оглянулся на груду мерзлых шкур, где лежали перевернутые сани.

-Кто бы самих спасателей отыскал... - буркнул силач. Гаечка, вздрогнув, понурила голову и отключила фонарик.

-Рокки, ты же говорил, ребята будут здесь.

Австралиец развел руками.

-Милая, их последним сообщением было "мы такое нашли..." - и связь прервалась. Что можно НАЙТИ посреди ледяного поля, если не тот кусок стены, который мы с воздуха заметили, а?

Гаечка тяжело вздохнула.

-Если б я хоть помнила, какое оборудование у них есть, а какого нет... Это издевательство просто! Я могу наизусть цитировать учебник по истории Скандинавии, а про магнитоплан, который сама проектировала, не помню ничего кроме названия! Рокфор, как мне теперь быть? Если я утратила талант к технике, я же... Я с ума сойду!

-Так, а ну без паники! - резко бросил силач. - Сказано было? Все скоро исправится. Со взрыва и суток не прошло, милочка, тебя чуть в лепешку не расплющило! Радуйся, что цела осталась, ясно? На панику у нас сейчас времени нет. Ты, может, и забыла, как работает чертов "магнитоплан", зато я хорошо помню, что у ребят с собой даже теплой одежды нет. Если кабина разрушилась, а Чип не догадался устроить обогреватель из батарей... - Рокки тяжко покачал головой. Гайка поникла.

-Но детекторы в санях ничего не показывают...

-Значит, они просто сломаны, вот и все! - твердо заявил Рокфор. Мышка с болью отвернулась.

-Нет, Рокки. Это зачит, что либо энергия в машине полностью исчерпана, либо магнитоплан утонул. Под нами бездна в пять-шесть миль, а лед тонкий...

Рокфор крякнул и почесал за ухом.

-Хвостом чую, здесь они где-то, поблизости, - буркнул он мрачно. - Беда вот, нос молчит...

Гайка молча подняла голову. Свет проникал в комнату сквозь дыру в потолке, зловеще подвывал ледяной ветер. Выбраться на волю труда не составляло, да только маленьким Спасателям здесь, в ловушке, было безопаснее, чем снаружи, в самом сердце пурги. Сглотнув, мышка перевела взгляд пониже.

Когда-то, наверно, в этом доме собирались громадные, волосатые люди, любившие пить, шуметь, похваляться ратными подвигами и слушать скальдов, поющих о героях... А сегодня, спустя без малого тысячу лет, в холодных и мертвых стенах остались лишь истлевшие останки хозяина, да две говорящие мыши, что угодили сюда случайно. Кабы не катастрофа, чуть не стоившая этим грызунам жизни, никто бы и не узнал, что посреди Северного Ледовитого Океана, в айсберге, таится кусочек славной истории.

"И ребята бы не потерялись..." - мрачно подумала Гайка. Сама виновата: разве можно было отпускать их одних, да еще и на новой, едва испытанной машине? Дура хвостатая... Глупая, безответственная мышь! А тут еще и взрыв самолета, потеря памяти, авария саней... Как говорит Рокки, весело...

-Хых, - силач между тем забрался в опрокинутые аэросани. - Гляди-ка, все уцелело!

Мышка встрепенулась.

-Детекторы?

-Молчат... - вздохнул Рокки. - И на этом, как его, сарафане пусто.

-Сонар, а не сарафан, - Гайка слабо улыбнулась.

Австралиец выбрался из люка и с сомнением оглядел перевернутую машину. Хмыкнул, почесал за ухом.

-Н-да... И как ее теперь вытащить?

Гайка пожала плечами.

-Сначала, конечно, разгрузить. Затем я соберу блок, выберусь на поверхность и закреплю его там, а ты...

-Тссс! - Рокки внезапно застыл и вскинул руку. Удивленная Гаечка притихла.

-Что?

Рокфор молча, с большой тревогой к чему-то прислушивался. Его хвост напряженно взмыл вверх.

-Лед! - прошептал Рокфор. - Тысячу акул мне в горло, лед трескается!

Гайка отпрянула.

-Но я ничего не слы...

Дом тряхнуло. Взвизгнув, Гаечка вцепилась в Рокфора, тот, смертельно бледный, дико огляделся.

-Наверх! Скорее! Или нас утянет на дно вместе со льдиной! - он рывком, как игрушку, приподнял Гайку на одной руке и с выдохом подбросил, чтобы та уцепилась за края разлома. Гаечка подтянулась, но лед под пальцами раскрошился и мышка упала обратно, Рокки едва успел ее подхватить.

Между тем, грохот снаружи уже резал слух. Комната медленно, жутко кренилась влево, оттуда нарастал сухой треск и - перекрывая даже хруст льда - доносились самые страшные для Спасателей звуки, глухие "взрывные" всплески от падения гигантских льдин в воду. Рокфор хрипло дышал.

-В машину, - выдавил он. - Выиграем время...

Дрожащая от страха Гаечка, всхлипывая, полезла в люк, следом в аэросани протиснулся Рокки и крепко задраил крышку. Луч фонаря в лапке Гаечки судорожно дергался.

-Скотч! - выдохнул Рокфор. - Конопатить щели! Быстро! В этой воде мы окоченеем за полминуты!

-Сани герметичны, я их проектировала как амфиби... аааа! - Гайка вцепилась в поручень, грузный Рокфор упал на спину. Льдина со вмерзшим в нее древним домом, наконец, откололась и рухнула в океан.

Удар о воду был немного смягчен колоссальной инерцией тысячетонной глыбы, но Спасателей все равно швырнуло вперед. Сани со скрежетом перекатились по комнате, сквозь дыру в потолке свирепо хлестала вода. Падение покорежило маршевый пропеллер и задние лыжи, но обшивка, к счастью, уцелела.

Раньше, до катастрофы, замерзший дом был частью огромного айсберга, и его вес почти не отражался на плавучести льда. Но теперь, в небольшом осколке, сотни тонн камней тянули ко дну и льдина стремительно тонула.

-У нас меньше минуты, потом сани раздавит! - крикнула Гайка, цепляясь за кресло. - Каждые десять метров добавляют по атмосфере!

Бледный Рокфор судорожно озирался.

-Скафандры...

-Нету! - Гаечка дрожала. - Рокки, пока комнату не целиком залило, мне придется выбраться наружу и вытолкнуть сани в дыру потолка, чтобы могли всплыть. Подвинься...

-Ха! - австралиец сглотнул. - Тоже мне, нашлась культуристка. Сиди молча! - прикрикнул он внезапно, видя, что Гайка готова возразить, и с неожиданной грубостью толкнул изобретательницу в кресло пилота. - Ша!

-Не смей! Ты поги... - створка люка с лязгом захлопнулась, и Гаечка осталась в машине одна. От страха и боли она оцепенела.

Вода уже залила половину дома, сани качались на волнах. Опомнившись, мышка пискнула и бросилась к люку - но не сумела даже повернуть рычаг. Догадавшись о причине, Гайка судорожно вцепилась в металл:

-Рокфор! Не смей! Выпусти меня!

Но она даже сама не слышала своих криков, такой грохот стоял в тонущем доме. Всего несколько секунд - и вода с чмоканьем достигла потолка. Сквозь обшивку донесся глухой "бульк", когда последний воздушный пузырь вырвался из пролома. Аэросани с такой силой прижало ко льду, что обшивка скрипела.

Всхлипнув, Гайка сжала кулачки.

-Он не сдвинет машину... - выдавила она, дрожа. - Не с такой нагрузкой...

Решительно дернув хвостом, мышка бросилась к приборной панели и упала на колени. Вот он - небольшой служебный люк под сидением. Открывается вовнутрь - сумеет ли она потом одолеть давление? Кто знает...

-Держись, Рокки, - Гайка повернула запор и ее тут же отшвырнуло назад ударом воды. Белый от пены, словно ствол мистического Древа Жизни, вертикальный водяной столб ударил в потолок кабины, разлетевшись мириадами брызг, миллионами алмазных листьев дерева Йигдрасиль. Вскрикнув, уже по колено в воде, мышка попыталась задраить люк. С тем же успехом она могла бы сгибать железнодорожный рельс.

"Все кончено" - поняла Гаечка. И, как ни странно, ощутила легкое облегчение: они боролись до конца. Сделали все, что могли. Винить себя не за что.

Вода стремительно заполняла машину. Дрожа от холода, Гайка спокойно стояла у люка, ожидая, пока давление внутри и снаружи уравняется, дав ей возможность встретить конец рядом с Рокфором. Прошло пять секунд, вода достигла мышке до горла. Последний раз, судорожно, Гаечка вдохнула воздух и погрузилась с головой. Сани покачнулись, когда прижимавшая их к потолку сила исчезла.

От холода горела кожа и мутилось сознание. Чувствуя, как судорога волнами пробегает по хвосту и лапкам, замерзающая Гаечка откинула створку люка и выплыла в ледяной мрак. Ее тут же схватила дрожащая, но по-прежнему сильная лапа Рокки, подтолкнула вверх. Гаечка покачала головой.

Они взглянули друг другу в глаза. Слова были не нужны, и Рокки молча привлек мышку к себе, стиснув в последнем объятии. Гайка слабо улыбнулась...

"СТОП!" - ее мозг взорвался. - "КАК Я МОГУ ВИДЕТЬ РОКФОРА В ПОЛНОЙ ТЕМНОТЕ?"

И тут же она поняла, что в доме не темно - напротив, мгла стремительно светлела, и...

..."полно, это уж точно бред" - подумалось Гаечке, когда комната моментально, за долю секунды очистилась от воды, и Спасатели вместе с аэросанями брякнулись на мокрый пол. Боль от падения окончательно прояснила разум, и потрясенные, ничего не понимающие путешественики уставились друг на друга. Рокфор, наглотавшийся воды куда больше, чем его златоволосая спутница, пару секунд хрипло кашлял.

Гайка, между тем, открыв рот, глядела на синеватое сияние, приближавшееся издали. Стены дома расстворились, ледяной океан исчез, и перед спасателями возникла невозможная картина.

Сверкающий синим огнем, поражающий красотой, в подводном - точнее, уже непонятно каком - мире мчался белый крылатый конь. Синевой горели его глаза, копыта и хвост, а на неоседланной спине, без поводьев, сидела юная девушка в облегающей серебряной кольчуге и легком шлеме с соколиными крыльями. Одной рукой она сжимала короткое копье с горящим синевой наконечником, а другой - трубила в рог. Шокированные Спасатели молча глядели, как валькирия остановила коня у древнего скелета и простерла над ним длань.

-Назови себя! - властно приказала девушка. Из праха викинга, погибшего тысячу лет назад, поднялась фигура обнаженного мужчины средних лет, с обветренным грубоватым лицом и длинными русыми волосами.

-Я Торд Сигватссон, сын Стурла Сигватссона и Хальвейг Бедварсдоттир, хирдманн хевдинга Магнуса Пегобородого, - отозвался призрак.

-Пал ли ты в битве, как подобает эйнхерию? - грозно спросила валькирия.

Призрак поник.

-Нет. Я умер от холода в собственном доме, когда земля затряслась и с гор сошел лед, похоронив меня заживо.

Девушка с явным разочарованием опустила рог и копье.

-Достоен ли ты ступить в чертоги Вальхаллы? - спросила гораздо тише, явно не ожидая положительного ответа. Призрак, понурив голову, сдавленно ответил:

-Нет.

-Ты выбрал! - вскричала валькирия. - Хельфхейм да станет твоей участью, где упокоишься ты до дня Рагнарока.

-Я выбрал, - покорно отозвался Торд. Его силуэт стал светлеть, медленно расстворяясь. И только тут Гайка опомнилась:

-Рокки, - прошептала она, дрожа от волнения. - Скорее, надо забраться на ее коня. Иначе умрем!

Потрясенный Рокфор обратил к мышке ошалелый взгляд.

-А мы еще не?.. - он поперхнулся.

-Вперед! - Гайка, шатаясь, вскочила на ноги и подбежала к разбитым аэросаням. Нырнула в люк, выскочила обратно, сжимая свой верный самострел с лебедкой, и бросилась вперед, таща за собой Рокки. Тот, спотыкаясь и не отводя взгляд от валькирии, грузно бежал следом.

Девушка и ее крылатый скакун молча ждали, пока призрак исчезал. Эта заминка оказалась решающей в судьбе спасателей: добежав до коня, Гайка двумя движениями взвела самострел, зацепила крюк на поясе за пояс Рокфора и выстрелила в хвост жеребца, надеясь, что стрела запутается в волосах. Так и случилось; пустив лебедку на максимальные обороты, Гайка втянула себя и Рокфора наверх, отцепила тросик, и спасатели юрко взобрались по хвосту на конский круп, где притаилась позади валькирии. Гайка не учла лишь одного: без седла и сбруи, жеребец не мог не почувствовать, как по его спине бегают непрошенные гости.

Обернув красивую голову, конь взглянул прямо на оцепеневшую Гаечку светящимися синими глазами.

-Смертные? - спросил удивленно.

Мышка задрожала.

-Не выдавай! - взмолилась она. - Мы утонем, если не отправимся с вами!

Конь моргнул от изумления.

-Каким образом вы нас видите? - спросил он потрясенно. - Уже девятьсот лет сыны Одина не погибали в океане. Мы с Гудрун даже не сразу поверили, когда услышали отсюда зов...

Гайка сглотнула.

-Этот бедный викинг провел замороженным в айсберге десять веков, - отозвалась с волнением. - Мы изучали его дом, когда лед треснул...

-С кем ты говоришь, Снорри? - недоуменно спросила валькирия. Конь, всхрапнув, помотал гривой.

-Так... Сам с собой... - пробормотал он. - Гудрун, девочка, ну неужто ты не могла сделать исключение хоть сейчас? Мы уже девять столетий никого не отвозили в Вальхаллу!

-Ага, щас, - мрачно отозвалась валькирия. - Погляжу я, как ты станешь объяснять прочим эйнхериям, чем этот бедолага заслужил право быть рядом с ними.

-Думаешь, они бы не обрадовались новому гостю, за девять веков-то? - грустно спросил конь.

-Хочешь сам объясняться перед Одноглазым? - усмехнулась девушка. Жеребец встряхнулся.

-Нет уж.

-Тогда мчись, мой верный конь, - с легкой печалью сказала валькирия. - Надо сообщить, что мы, возможно, проводили к Хель последнюю душу Мидгарда.

Снорри чуть помедлил. Помотал головой, делая вид что поправляет гриву.

-Гудрун, не проверишь, мне что-то в копыто впилось? - попросил конь. - Левое переднее. Стоять больно.

Валькирия нахмурила брови.

-Покажи, - она спешилась. Снорри метнул на Спасателей быстрый взгляд через плечо.

-Прячьтесь в гриве, - шепнул еле слышно. Содрогнувшись, Гайка метнулась вперед, следом бежал Рокки. Пышная, шелковистая грива так сияла, что оба едва не ослепли, забираясь поглубже.

Тем временем девушка закончила осмотр копыта и, легким кошачьим прыжком, вновь оседлала скакуна.

-Ничего нет, - заметила она с подозрением. - Ты в порядке, Снорри?

Жеребец несколько раз согнул и разогнул ногу, делая вид, будто прислушивается к ощущениям.

-И правда, все прошло, - заметил он с легким удивлением. - Застоялся в конюшне, наверно...

-Скачи! - валькирия вскинула копье. Конь, как чудовищный ястреб, перебрал широченными светящимися крыльями и могучим прыжком метнулся вверх, в мутную сине-зеленую мглу, которая сама расступилась перед мистическим существом. Моментально набрав скорость хорошего истребителя, Снорри в облаке алмазных брызг прорвал океанскую гладь и взвился навстречу солнцу, продолжая ускоряться, будто запущенная с подводной лодки баллистическая ракета. Гайка и Рокки судорожно цеплялись за гриву, позади жеребца на многие мили растянулся сверкающий синий след. Айсберги и ледяные поля, пурга и холодное море, весь привычный Спасателям мир стремительно удалялся в небытие.

Явно наслаждаясь полетом, конь чуть снизился и загнул концы крыльев. Бешенная скорость вихрями закручивала воздух, по облакам за валькирией мчалась ударная волна, вздымая на пути сказочные эфемерные замки, искажая солнечный свет. Не прошло и минуты, как далеко впереди, среди призрачных туманных колонн, из дымки проступили контуры сияющего радужного моста Бъёврест, за которым, ярче самого Солнца горели золотые чертоги Вальхаллы, а вверху, на недосягаемой высоте, грандиозным куполом надо всем миром нависала непредставимая, колоссальная, изумительная крона Вечного Древа.

Зрелище было до того потрясающим, что Гайка, обо всем позабыв, раскинула лапки и завопила от восторга, чувствуя, как ветер подхватывает ее золотые волосы и наполняет грудь легкостью. Столь же шокированный, Рокки не успел ее перехватить - и валькирия, услышав писк, опустила взгляд. Ее собственный вопль моментально перекрыл даже звон водопадов росы, низвергавшихся с ветвей Древа Жизни:

-АААААА! - девушка в ужасе уронила рог, копье, и прижала ладони ко рту: - Мышь! Спасите!

Гайка опомнилась, но было уже поздно. Перепуганная валькирия в панике, отчаянно крича, смахнула грызунов со спины коня в бездну.

-Мышь! - донесся вопль, но скорость полета была так велика, что уже в следующий миг жеребец и его всадница умчались от Спасателей более чем на милю и потерялись в сиянии Вальхаллы.

Некоторое время Гайка и Рокки молча кувыркались в потоках теплого воздуха. Затем Гаечка, гораздо более опытный авиатор, собрала волю в кулак и заставила себя временно позабыть о невероятном зрелище. Сгруппировавшись, она раскинула лапки, моментально вернула устойчивость и огляделась в поисках Рокфора.

Ветер уже отнес того на несколько десятков футов. Умело скользя в потоках, Гайка подлетела к силачу и заглянула ему в лицо. Рокки находился на грани обморока, но окружающее пока воспринимал.

-Рокфор, успокойся, - мягко сказала мышь. - Успокойся. Все прошло, мы спасены.

-Спа... спа... спасены? - прохрипел австралиец. Изобретательница улыбнулась.

-Друг, это ведь я памяти лишилась. Как же ты забыл? Гаечка всегда берет с собой парашют на всякий случай.

Силач судорожно перевел дух и осмелился чуть приоткрыть глаза. Пару секунд молча глядел на сверкающие где-то в высоте листья Вечного Древа, он падал спиной вниз. Гайка парила рядом.

-Мы живы, - прошептал Рокки. - Как мы можем быть живы... ЗДЕСЬ?

Мышка нахмурилась.

-Пока не знаю, но у всего есть рациональное объяснение. Найдется и у Вальхаллы.

-Вальхалла! - Рокфор опомнился и изумленно приоткрыл рот. - Мы в Асгарде!

Гаечка улыбнулась.

-Ага. Не скажу, что запланированное, но какое приключение!

Австралиец, сглотнув, попытался принять вертикальное положение. Гайка ему помогла, попутно вкрадце объясняя, как добиться, чтобы поток ветра не вертел во все стороны. Рокфору, хоть и не сразу, удалось внять ее советам, и вскоре падение в пропасть стало для обоих контролируемым затяжным прыжком. Земли внизу пока видно не было.

-А под нами и вовсе нет ничего, я думаю, - заметила Гаечка на пятую минуту падения. - Йигдрасиль, Древо Жизни, тянется по всем Девяти Мирам, пронзая и Асгард, и наш родной Мидгард, и мир гномов Нидвеллир, и огненное королевство краснобородого Сурта, и...

-Погоди-погоди-погоди, - Рокфор поперхнулся. - Как, ничего нет? Но мы ведь куда-то падаем?

-Не обязательно, - улыбнулась изобретательница. - Если пространство здесь замкнуто само на себя, рано или поздно мы, падая ВНИЗ, окажемся на самом ВЕРХУ, и совершим мягкую посадку на Древо.

Рокки поднял ошалелый взгляд.

-На дерево? - пробормотал он. - Но оно же там... НАД нами...

-В теории струн наблюдаемое пространство вовсе не трехмерное, и две параллельные прямые...

-Стоп! - взревел Рокфор. Гайка запнулась.

-Что?

-Просто ответь: мы будем падать, падать, падать, а потом все перевернется и дерево окажется ВНИЗУ?

Растерянная мышка кивнула.

-Ага.

Рокфор остервенело почесал за двумя ушами разом.

-Да-а...

-Надеюсь, число измерений здесь четное, - задумчиво пробормотала Гайка. Рокки моргнул.

-А?

-Если нечетное, то нас, как топологический тор, может вывернуть наизнанку, - невозмутимо заметила Гаечка. - Или зеркально отразить, тогда ориентация наших белков станет правосторонней и потеряет совместимость с земным биоценозом...

Рокфор вцепился зубами в хвост.

-Да-а, - прорычал он в ярости. - Вот бы ей о ТАКОМ позабыть, а? Где счастье?

Смущенная Гаечка умолкла, и на долгое время воцарилась тишина.

Воздух вокруг постепенно терял прозрачность, Спасатели погружались в светлый, молочный туман, вскоре они уже с трудом видели друг-друга. Напряженный Рокфор молчал, а Гаечка была слишком увлечена наблюдениями за многомерным пространством, чтобы вести беседу. Так прошло несколько минут.

-Любопытно... - мышка перевенулась в воздухе на спину и скрестила на груди лапки, глубоко задумавшись. - Мы падаем, значит, здесь существует гравитация и понятие массы.

Она помотала головой из стороны в сторону, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

-А также инерция... - Гаечка нахмурила брови. - Странно. В мире, где физика работает, дерево высотой в тысячи миль мгновенно обрушится от собственной тяжести. Хотя, ведь тут нет привычных нам понятий "верха" и "низа"! Йиггдрасиль парит в пространстве, его колоссальная масса работает как планета, и гравитация в любой точке Асгарда должна быть направлена ИЗВНЕ - к ЦЕНТРУ МАСС, а не ВНИЗ!

-Милая, - сквозь туман ласково позвал Рокки. - Я очень люблю твой звонкий голосок, но сейчас, знаешь, был бы рад еще и слова понимать...

Гайка моргнула.

-Я просто размышляю вслух, - объяснила она. - Кое-что меня смущает. Когда валькирия смахнула нас со спины коня, мы начали падать вниз, параллельно стволу. Если центром масс в Асгарде служит само Древо, мы должны падать горизонтально - К СТВОЛУ, а не вдоль него. Однако по ощущениям это не проверить; куда бы мы ни падали, как бы ни двигались в гравитационном поле - вестибюлярный аппарат всегда сориентирует нас вдоль вектора к источнику массы.

Гайка передвинула лапки, приняв вертикальное положение, и чуть загнула ладонь, начав медленно, задумчиво, вращаться вокруг своей оси.

-Странно... - прошептала мышка. - Под нами ведь нет планеты. Что же тянет вниз все объекты, каким чудом Древо сохраняет стабильность?

Она зажмурилась, лихорадочно размышляя.

-Допустим, сферическая микровселенная Асгарда - вовсе не сферическая, точнее, не трехмерно-сферическая, а многомерно-сферическая, или даже многомерно-тороидальная... Трансформатор! - радостно воскликнула Гайка. - Если гравитационные силовые линии следуют за изгибающимся пространством по центру ствола, и формируют примерно такую же структуру, как железные опилки в магнитном поле, мы получим совершенно одинаковые нагрузки по всей высоте Древа, причем - вопреки здравому смыслу, но в полном соответствии с топологией - вектор гравитации во всех точках кривой будет направлен вниз, будто поток воды, текущий сквозь отверстие тора. А ВНЕШНЮЮ поверхность тора, где гравитация относительно нас обратная, мы просто не видим - там ничего нет, лишь облака да туман!

Судорожно переведя дух, Гаечка утерла со лба пот и, счастливая, раскинула лапки в стороны, вновь обретя горизонтальное положение.

-Вот как мы очутимся НАД деревом, начав падение ИЗ-ПОД него, - прошептала она с восхищением. - Вот, почему мы до сих пор живы и не чувствуем приливных возмущений! Нас прокатит на колоссальном гравитационном колесе, чья внутренняя половина тянется вдоль ствола Древа Жизни, а внешняя - образует границу тороидальной микровселенной. С ума сойти...

-Угу, - вставил австралиец из-за тумана. Гаечка, опомнившись, бросила в его сторону смущенный взгляд.

-Прости, Рокки, - она беспомощно улыбнулась. - Я... Ну не умею я иначе. Пока хоть что-то непонятно, пока где-то есть тайна, я ни о чем другом думать не способна.

Рокфор тепло улыбнулся, хоть и не мог видеть подруги.

-Гая, милая моя девочка... Не извиняйся. Такую мы тебя и любим, родная.

Он фыркнул.

-Хе... Знаешь, хвостатая - потеряй ты даже девять десятых памяти, того что останется, все равно будет вдесятеро больше чем у меня отродясь бывало.

Мышка смущенно потупила взор.

-Спасибо... - она вздохнула.

Между тем белесый туман уже начал редеть, далеко-далеко внизу проступили контуры чудовищного, уходящего за горизонт дерева, слегка похожего на амазонские джунгли, если смотреть из стратосферы. Гаечка победно пискнула.

-Я оказалась права! - она обратила к Рокфору горящие глаза. - Мы так и не почувствовали приливных возмущений и не распались на молекулы!

-Рад за нас, - с натугой процедил силач. - Что дальше?

Гайка с легким удивлением подняла брови.

-Дальше?.. - она задумалась. - Ну... Если верить Старшей и Младшей Эддам, то на вершине Дерева Жизни должен сидеть гигантский орел без имени, а на голове орла - всевидящий коршун Ведрфолнир, доставляющий орлу новости со всех Девяти Миров... - мышка встрепенулась. - Коршун летает между мирами, он сможет вернуть нас в Мидгард, домой! Надо его отыскать!

-Да? - Рокфор прищурил один глаз. - Любопытно... На голове орла сидит, говоришь? А интересно, гадит он тоже ему на голову?

-Рокки!

-Ну прости, - буркнул силач. - В этих твоих Эддах, подозреваю, не сказано, чем в Асгарде питаются коршуны, а я вот, дурак старый, помню.

Гаечка запнулась.

-М-м-м...

-Угу, - буркнул Рокфор. Поежившись, он зябко перебрал плечами. - Да-а, Гая, в такой переплет мы еще не попадали, двести кальмаров мне в... - австралиец поперхнулся, смущенно кашлянул, - ...в живот.

Гайка нахмурилась.

-Ведрфолнир - всевидящий коршун. Если понимать Эдды буквально, то он прямо сейчас наблюдает все, что происходит в Асгарде, и нас должен заметить мгновенно.

-А он только всевидящий, или всеслышащий тоже? - нервно спросил Рокки. Гаечка крепко задумалась.

-Сложный вопрос... - заметила она спустя некоторое время. - Рассуждая логически, мы не должны были понять ни единого слова в разговоре валькирии. Она ведь не по-английски с викингом беседовала!

Рокфор присвистнул.

-Ты гляди, а я и не подумал!

-Я тоже лишь сейчас заметила, - успокоила его Гаечка. - Шок был слишком силен. Но обитатели Асгарда явно общаются не звуковыми волнами, а как-то иначе, ведь те же викинги разговаривали на десятках наречий! Как их всех понимали валькирии?

Рокки бросил на мышку нервный взгляд.

-Выходит, птица нас сейчас и видит, и слышит?

Изобретательница помолчала.

-Не знаю. Но это возможно.

Чуть сместив лапки, Гайка приняла в воздухе вертикальное положение и вежливо поклонилась.

-Благородный Ведрфолнир, если вы нас видите, обращаюсь к вам от лица команды Спасателей, - громко произнесла Гаечка. - Пожалуйста, не гневайтесь, мы очутились здесь случайно, в поисках пропавших друзей, и мечтаем лишь вернуться домой, чтобы продолжить поиски.

Рокфор моргнул.

-Откуда знаешь, в какую сторону кланяться?

-А какая разница, если он всевидящий? - шепнула изобретательница. Вновь повысив голос, она продолжила: - Благородный Ведрфолнир, если вы, как хищная птица, намерены употребить нас в пищу, умоляю этого не делать: во-первых, мы разумные существа, а не просто мыши, во-вторых, имеется вероятность, что переход сквозь измерения зеркально отразил наши тела, в этом случае белки, из которых они состоят, окажутся для вас ядовиты.

-Ну-ну, - Рокфор почесал в затылке. Движение превернуло его в воздушном потоке, и силач поспешил вернуть лапку в исходное положение. - Ох, малышка, сомнительно мне, чтобы коршун не стал клевать мышь, даже если та его просит так не делать...

-Слушай! - Гайка внезапно рассердилась. - Почему ты всегда мрачный? Ну с какой стати мифическому всевидящему коршуну за мышами гоняться, а?

-Да с такой, что нравится им... - буркнул Рокфор.

Возмущенная Гайка фыркнула и отвернулась. Но тут же с писком метнулась к другу:

-Скорей! Цепляй крюк за мой пояс, открываю парашют! Иначе мимо ветви пролетим!

Рокфор, крякнув, последовал совету и крепко ухватил мышь за плечи. Изобретательница дернула кольцо. Интегрированный в ее комбинезон плоский парашют, созданный из тончайшей полимерной пленки и в сложеном виде вообще не заметный, с хлопком раскрылся в высоте сиреневым куполом.

Приземление - точнее, придревление - оказалось весьма жестким, но Спасатели весили лишь несколько граммов, так что обошлось без травм и ушибов. Долгое время затем Гаечка и Рокки, тяжело дыша, молча сидели на ветви шириной с городской проспект, вокруг шелестели бесчисленные листья. В мириадах капель росы отражался золотой блеск Вальхаллы, чей купол сверкал внизу, на чудовищной глубине - и все равно ослепительно. Крона Вечного Древа раскинулась на сотни, если не тысячи миль, так что с самого края, где очутились Спасатели, не был виден даже ствол, не говоря уж об орле на верхушке.

-Пахнет, как дома... - прошептал Рокки. Гаечка машинально покачала головой:

-Йиггдрасиль - ясень, не дуб.

-А пахнет, как дома, - повторил Рокфор с нажимом. Мышка, вздохнув, опустила глаза.

-Да... Наверно. Я не помню.

Австралиец встал на ноги, потянулся, перебрал могучими плечами.

-Ну, малышка, - буркнул он невесело. - Путь предстоит долгий.

-Рокки, пешком мы не дойдем до ствола и за тысячу лет, - коротко отозвалась Гаечка. Силач вздрогнул.

-Но... Что ты задумала?

Мышка усмехнулась.

-Ускорить путешествие.

-Э-э-э...

-Я построю радиальный гравитационный разгонный блок.

-Чего? - глаза Рокфора полезли на лоб. Гаечка кивнула на бездну, простиравшуюся справа.

-Высота Древа столь велика, что ее запаса хватит, чтобы проделать весь путь до ствола, раскачиваясь на длинном плече динамически перезакрепляемого упругого балансира длиной в сотню ярдов. Это придаст нам самолетную скорость.

Силач просто сел на хвост.

-А... Я... Как ты такое построишь, из чего?

Гаечка широко улыбнулась.

-Нам не впервой использовать местные ресурсы, верно, старый пират?

-Но у тебя даже инструментов нет!

Мышка пожала плечами.

-Кто учил всех нас выживанию? Напомнить?

Рокфор сглотнул.

-Гаечка, родная, мой опыт к Земле относится...

-А кто заявил, что тут пахнет, как дома? - гневно прервала мышь. На это возражать было нечем, и Рокки умолк, лихорадочно размышляя над идеей.

-Как оно должно работать?

-Очень просто, - Гаечка опустилась на колени и принялась выцарапывать коготками чертеж. - Основное плечо рычага с обоих концов снабдим шарнирно закрепленными шипами с механизмом дистанционного разъединения, наша гондола разместится у одного из механизмов. Рабочий цикл со стороны будет выглядеть, как шагающая по нижней стороне ветви мачта, по-переменно цепляющаяся шипами за кору. Упругость материала и отрицательный баланс благодаря гондоле лишь на одном из концов скомпенсируют трение о воздух во время полезного такта, а холостому такту поможет лебедка в уже закрепленной гондоле... - мышь запнулась, услыхав позади шум мощных крыльев.

-Нашел! - в знакомом голосе крылатого коня слышалась радость. - Каким чудом вы не разбились?

-Снорри! - Гайка рывком обернулась. - Ты вернулся за нами!

-Оп-па... - пробормотал Рокки. Жеребец, тем временем, хлопая крыльями будто голубь, приземлился на ветку ярдах в десяти от Спасателей, чтобы не сдуть их ненароком в пропасть, и укоризненно посмотрел на златоволосую мышку.

-Я теперь за вас отвечаю, - сообщил он серьезно. - С того мига, как решил спасти в Мидгарде. Если уж спасать, так до конца, верно?

Пораженная до глубины души, Гаечка чуть не расплакалась.

-Спасибо... - выдавила она с волнением. Рокфор даже крякнул, почесав за ухом.

Конь грациозной иноходью подскакал ближе, улегся на ветку и вытянул шею, опустив голову почти на уровень крохотных рядом с ним Спасателей. По хвосту, крыльям, копытам, вдоль сверкающей гривы пробегали волны синего света, в ярких глазах отражалась радость. Осмотрев и обнюхав Гаечку и Рокфора, Снорри негромко всхрапнул.

-Я вас в Опрокинутой Чаше искал, искал... Думал, ослеп на старости лет, не могли ж вы просто исчезнуть! Решил, разбились в ветвях. А вы живые! Как?

Мышка, одолев волнение, кивнула на парашют, валявшийся рядом.

-Вот, кто нас спас.

Снорри отпрянул:

-ЭТО? Оно живое?

-Нет-нет, что ты! - Гаечка улыбнулась. - Здесь просто ткань. Если вырезать из ткани достаточно большой кусок правильной формы, он будет работать как крыло и спасет при падении. Мы зовем такую штуку "парашютом".

Конь недоверчиво обнюхал пленку.

-Удивительно. Но ведь у вашего... парашюта нет перьев. Как же он летает?

-А разве летучих мышей здесь не водится? - удивилась Гаечка, складывая парашют и вновь пряча его в плоский ранец за спиной. Рокфор, до сих пор молчавший, негромко кашлянул.

-Э-э-э... Драконовы крылья видел?

Все перья Снорри распушились, грива встопорщилась.

-Драконы не летают!

-Гмм, - Рокки запнулся. - Прости. Все в порядке, забудь.

-Вы видели в Мидгарде летающих драконов? - с ужасом спросил конь. Гайка замотала головой.

-Конечно нет! У нас драконы не водятся. Мой друг говорил о рисунках, как в сагах.

Перья Снорри медленно улеглись.

-А-а-а... - протянул он с легким напряжением. - Про саги я знаю.

Мышка подошла к сверкающему существу из легенд и ласково поцеловала его в нос.

-Спасибо тебе, добрый Снорри, - сказала с огромной признательностью. - Я Гайка, механи... то есть, кузнец, а это Рокфор, опытный следопыт и защитник. Мы не просто разумные грызуны: дома, в Мидгарде, мы вместе с друзьями создали команду... Небольшой хирд.

-Зовемся Спасателями, - вставил Рокки. Гайка улыбнулась.

-Конечно, мы маленькие, - она развела лапками, - Но и мы можем многим помочь.

Рокфор шагнул вперед.

-Трое наших друзей потерялись во льдах Северного Океана. Мы их искали, нашли торчавшую из айсберга каменную стену и подумали, что они там.

Гайка тяжело вздохнула.

-Наша... Летучая колесница сгорела, мы едва не погибли. Отправились к руинам пешком, но лед треснул. Дальнейшее ты знаешь, добрый Снорри.

Конь весело всхрапнул, обдав мышку теплым воздухом.

-Я знаю только, что вы первые смертные, способные видеть валькирий, - заметил он серьезно. - Живые ни разу не попадали в Асгард на моей памяти, а я помню многое... - Снорри легонько покачал головой. - Мне ведь более девяти сотен веков, пушистики - я один из древнейших.

-Девяносто тысяч лет? - переспросила Гайка. У Рокки отвисла челюсть.

Конь кивнул.

-Смертные не догадываются, но мы, боги, возникаем одновременно с появлением разума и точно так же развиваемся вместе с ним. Едва у первых обезьян в Мидгарде появилась фантазия, они стали придумывать сказочных существ - а это, скажу по секрету, в других измерениях имеет последствия, - Снорри весело фыркнул. - Вот так мы и рождаемся, пушистики. Но чем быстрее развивается разум, чем меньше остается непознанного, тем реже смертные о нас вспоминают - и день, когда последний из разумных перестанет в нас верить, мы зовем Рагнароком...

Он вздохнул и перебрал ушами.

-Такие, как я, сказочные звери - самые древние. Мы родились раньше всех, и смертные, придумавшие нас, в те времена сами немногим от зверей отличались. Поэтому... - Снорри подмигнул Гаечке, - ...у нас, увы, и сил меньше, чем у других богов. Творцам просто не хватало фантазии.

-Потрясающе! - прошептала Гаечка, моргая от изумления. Конь фыркнул.

-Кому как, пушистик, кому как... Следом за нами в мир явились чудовища. Вроде Ниддхёгга. А далее, для борьбы с ними, стали придумывать богов, богам нужен был транспорт, тут-то о нас и вспомнили, - жеребец прянул ушами. - Одно за другим, другое за третьим... Последние столетия я ношу валькирий.

Снорри легонько заржал.

-Тоже, в некотором роде, спасателей. И уже много веков безработных.

Гайка содрогнулась.

-Мне очень жаль... - сказала тихо. Конь встряхнулся.

-Ничего, до Рагнарока еще куча времени - глядишь, и прорвемся, - заметил он бодро.

-Но неужели все, что люди воображают, возникает в вашей реальности? - изумленно спросила Гаечка.

Снорри весело ткнул ее носом, чуть не сбив с ног.

-Конечно, нет. Для воплощения фантазии в материю, необходимо, чтобы большое число разумных - людей или других, без разницы - не просто мечтало, а действительно верило, что объект их мечты реален. Это как-то связано с работой мозга; все, что разумный видит глазами, создает особые энергетические волны...

-Да! - выдохнула Гаечка. - Понимаю! Обратная связь! Если мозг убежден, что некий объект существует - он будет излучать такие же волны, как если бы видел его в рельности!

-Вот-вот, - конь грустно улыбнулся. - А наше измерение очень чувствительно к этим волнам. Викинги, скажем: даже в самой глубине души они ничуть не сомневались, что после смерти за ними явятся валькирии и проводят в Вальхаллу...

Жеребец расправил громадные крылья, отразив в них золотой блеск Чертога. Вздохнул и тихо добавил: - Точно так же, девяносто тысяч лет назад, пещерные люди были уверены, что где-то живут крылатые кони.

-О-бал-деть, - медленно произнес Рокфор. - Все. Баста. Больше я никогда и ничему удивляться не смогу.

Он сел на хвост и принялся остервенело чесать за ухом. Гаечка, также потрясенная, молча глядела на Снорри. А тот, легонько фыркнув, поднял голову и расправил мускулистую грудь, с шумом втянув в себя воздух.

-Ну, пушистики, теперь признавайтесь: каким образом увидели нас с Гудрун? - спросил конь.

Рокфор и Гайка переглянулись.

-Как увидели - представления не имеем, - буркнул силач. - Мы тонули, уже почти сгинули, и вдруг - свет, пегасы, валькирии...

-Я не пегас! - обиделся Снорри.

-А? - Рокфор моргнул. - Э... А... Ясно.

-Пегасом в одной старой саге звали говорящего крылатого жеребца, - ласково объяснила Гайка - Вот имя ко всем крылатым лошадкам и пристало.

-Я того Пегаса знаю лично, - гневно отозвался конь. - Никакой он не жеребец! Он осел! Это чертов Локи его заколдовал под жеребца, чтобы над Персеем поиздеваться!

-Заколдовал? - переспросила Гаечка.

-Ну да! - Снорри сокрушенно покачал головой. - Смертные видят, как Персей на крылатом коне скачет, а все боги от хохота трясутся, потому что он на осле, да еще и задом-наперед. Локи героев ненавидит. Он вообще всех ненавидит, но героев особенно...

Рокфор хмыкнул, но смолчал. Златоволосая мышь помахала лапкой, чтобы привлечь внимание.

-Снорри, ты можешь отнести нас домой, в Мидгард? - попросила Гаечка. - Наши друзья в беде.

Конь с сожалением вздохнул.

-Прости. Без валькирий мы между мирами летать не умеем. А Гудрун не попросишь, она мышей боится сильнее, чем Фенрира и Хель вместе взятых.

-Мы догадались, - буркнул Рокфор. Гайка бросила на него грозный взгляд:

-А есть еще кто-нибудь, способный помочь?

Снорри задумался.

-Третье и более молодые поколения богов, вроде Олимпийцев или местных Асов, легко перемещаются по мирам, но в последние века богам строго запрещено пересекать чужие мифологические пространства. Да и не советую к человекообразным за помощью идти... А из нашего брата - пожалуй, только Слейпнир, конь самого Одина. Ну, и Фенрир, конечно.

-Что за Фенрир? - немедленно спросил Рокки. Снорри и Гаечка разом на него уставились.

-Да-а... - конь фыркнул. - Так, один милый волчонок.

-Он сын Локи, и в день Рагнарока проглотит Солнце, погрузив мир во тьму, а затем загрызет Одина, повелителя Асгарда, - объяснила Гайка.

-Сын Локи? - переспросил Рокфор. - Волк?

Жеребец весело заржал.

-Не знал? - спросил невинно. - Локи и не на такое способен. Фенриру он, хотя бы, отец, а вот Слейпниру - мать...

-А-а? - Рокки моргнул. Снорри с фырканьем дернул хвостом.

-Я отца Слейпнира, могучего жеребца Свадильфьяри, хорошо знаю. Так вот, с его слов, после Локи ему любая кобылица казалась просто...

-Стоп! - вскрикнула Гаечка, покраснев от смущения. Рокфор озадачено потер затылок.

-Ничего не понимаю.

-Бывает, - с иронией отозвался конь. - Здесь вам не Мидгард.

Гайка решительно шагнула вперед:

-Снорри, мы сможем уговорить Слейпнира отнести нас домой?

Жеребец с сожалением взглянул на мышку и покачал головой.

-Сомневаюсь, пушистик. На таких, как мы, Восьминогий тратить время не станет... - он встрепенулся. - Погоди-ка! Йа-ха, ну конечно!

Снорри с огромной радостью ударил копытом.

-Я знаю, кто поможет! - воскликнул он весело. - Прыгайте мне на спину, пушистики, да держитесь крепче!

Нервно подергивая хвостиками, Спасатели взобрались по мускулистой ноге коня и спрятались в его сверкающей гриве. Снорри с грохотом распахнул крылья.

Вновь, как и раньше, небо рванулось навстречу с пугающей быстротой. В этот раз жеребец разогнался гораздо сильнее, Гаечку и Рокки мотало по ветру, будто сухие листья в ноябрьский шквал. Крона Дерева Жизни слилась в мерцающий зеленый туман, Снорри мчался в туннеле, обгоняя рев собственных крыльев, оставляя позади слепяще-синий кометный хвост из сияния и беснующегося воздуха.

Еще минута на такой скорости - и Спасатели бы не удержались, но полет, к счастью, близился к концу. Когда Гаечка немного опомнилась и сумела разжать судорожно стиснутые пальцы, жеребец уже приземлился; легкой иноходью, с подлинно неземной грацией, он скакал по широченной ветви к грандиозному, уходящему в обе стороны за горизонт стволу.

-Как вы там, живые? - весело спросил Снорри. Рокфор издал сдавленное "угу", Гаечка молча хватала воздух. Жеребец остановился и с легким смущением обернул голову.

-Не сердитесь, - он виновато прижал уши. - Я давно никого не катал... Гудрун привычная, а вас бы я не уронил, верьте... - Снорри тряхнул гривой, чуть не сбросив Спасателей вниз, и, неожиданно хрипло, запел: - Йа-х-х, вдоль обрррыва, да над пррропастью, по самому, по кррраю, я скачу, и крррылья сила, наполняет, наполняет... - он ударил копытом и вскинул голову, - Да что-то воздуху - мне мало! Ветер пью, туман глотаю! Чую с гибельным восторгом, прррропадаю, прррропадаю!

-Чуть помедленнее, Снорри, - взмолился Рокфор, тяжело дыша и судорожно цепляясь за гриву. - Чуть помедленнее! Ну что за кони нам попались, привередливые...

-Рокки! - Гаечка удивленно моргнула. - Как не стыдно!

-Ого, пушист! - жеребец бросил на австралийца уважительный взгляд. - Знаешь эту песню? Откуда?

Рокфор сокрушенно покачал головой.

-Меня так по свету мотало... Помню, в 72-м, гостил на Камчатке, и по радио... Ох-хо-хо...

Снорри, тем временем, приблизился к стволу вплотную.

-Приехали, друзья, - он вытянул шею вниз, чтобы Спасателям было легче спрыгнуть. - Отдохните пока в зале "Грызозуб", а я слетаю за тем, кто вернет вас домой.

Гаечка и Рокки переглянулись.

-"Грызозуб"? - повторила изобретательница, соскользнув по гриве. Рядом грузно спрыгнул Рокфор.

-Говорят, здесь лучший эль на всем Древе, - кивнул Снорри. - Сам-то я брагу не пью... - он расправил крылья. - Вернусь вечером!

Ветер взвихрил волосы Гаечки, и жеребец пропал среди ветвей. Лишь его сверкающий синий след еще несколько секунд полыхал в высоте.

Рокфор уселся на хвост, закрыл лицо ладонями и шумно выдохнул.

-Знаешь, Гая, - заявил он, не опуская рук. - Сам не верю, что говорю такое, но я скучаю по твоим самолетам.

Мышка, слабо улыбнувшись, развела лапками.

-Чтобы так летать, на "Крыло" придется установить двигатели от шаттла. Штук десять.

-Спасибо, успокоила, - буркнул Рокфор. - Откуда ты вообще столько всего знаешь о викингах, а?

Гайка задумалась.

-Не помню... - она растерянно подняла глаза. - Наверно, перед вылетом на Север прочла пару энциклопедий...

-Боже, кого я спрашиваю? - Рокки хлопнул себя по лбу. - Ну конечно, она всего лишь прочла пару энциклопедий. Что тут странного? И я всегда так делаю!

Вздохнув, он смерил скептическим взглядом невзрачное дупло с прибитой над входом дощечкой. Пару секунд пытался прочесть название.

-Странные у них буквы...

-Руны, - поправила Гаечка. - Мы хоть и разговариваем с местными жителями, это не значит, что сможем читать их алфавит.

Силач хмыкнул.

-Что ж, поверим на слово нашей парнокопытной ракете.

-Рокки! - возмутилась Гайка. - Лошади непарнокопытные!

-Откуда знаешь? - ухмыльнулся австралиец. - Слыхала? Тут нам не Мидгард.

Покачав головой, он встал и решительно зашагал к дуплу. Гаечка, тревожно помахивая хвостиком, не столь решительно за ним последовала.

Едва ступив на порог, Спасатели поняли, что Снорри знал, о чем говорит. Изнутри, зал "Грызозуб" производил огромное впечатление. Размеры просто подавляли - здесь легко поместился бы человечий 18-и колесный трейлер, причем и в длину, и по высоте. Грязный, закопченный свод был вырезан в форме арки, Гаечка с изумлением отметила грамотно расположенные ребра жесткости. Плоский пол, шириной с футбольное поле, устилала свежая солома, дальние стены терялись в полумраке. Свет давали несколько массивных чугунных люстр с тысячами свечей, от люстры к люстре были перекинуты тяжелые черные цепи. Из мебели в зале имелось только два десятка громадных, во всю длину столов, да куча грубых табуреток. Столы и табуретки были единственным, намекавшим, что посещают "Грызозуб" не бородатые викинги, а зверяне: по высоте их явно рассчитывали на существ всех размеров. Крайний слева стол был самым низеньким, почти родных для Спасателей габаритов. Туда и направился Рокфор, перехвативший инициативу у неопытной в таких делах Гаечки.

Пирующих в зале было великое множество, но видовое разнообразие отсутствовало - все без исключения зверяне относились к пушистым северным белкам, рыжим и серебристым, большим и маленьким. Вдали, у самого возвышения, где готовилась пища, Гайка заметила даже белочку-альбиноса с белоснежной шерсткой. Пирующие ее почему-то сторонились, рядом никто не сидел.

Прислуживали в зале тоже белки - рыженькие самочки с серьгами в ушах; все они, вероятно, были сестрами, так как выглядели на одно лицо. В выложенных камнями нишах, у стен, горели костры, бурлила вода в огромных медных котлах, воздух был пропитан дымом и сотнями ароматов. На появление Спасателей почти никто не обратил внимания.

Рокфор, бросив на Гаечку предупреждающий взгляд, решительно уселся за стол и стукнул по нему кулаком.

-Браги! - рявкнул он громко, надеясь перекричать царивший в зале гам. Ближайшая из рыжих белочек оглянулась и с улыбкой подошла к новым гостям.

-Ба, никак мыши? - удивилась она. - Не высоковато-ли забрались, малютки?

Рокфор поднял голову, смерив белку подозрительным взглядом: хоть австралиец и отличался могучим для мышонка телосложением и большим ростом, пушистохвостой он едва бы достал до пояса.

-Мы ждем друга, - поспешила встрять Гайка. - Чем у вас принято расплачиваться за угощение?

Белочка уперла лапки в бока и с легкой насмешкой взглянула на изобретательницу.

-Ты, часом, не из Мидгарда-ль приплутала? - фыркнула она. - Какая плата, окстись! Чего ставить-то? Зерна, али покрепче? - она подмигнула.

-Зерна!

-Покрепче! - голоса Гайки и Рокки слились. Белочка расхохоталась, вздернув хвост трубой.

-Заметано. Все будет, - она свистнула сквозь резцы и помахала лапкой другой белке, что рылась в мешках с провизией, сваленных в кучи у стен. Та оглянулась; рыжая сделала пальцами несколько знаков и указала на Спасателей.

-За здравие, - белочка направилась к другому столу, но в зале внезапно повисла тишина. Все, как по команде, обернулись ко входу; Гайка и Рокки, переглянувшись, последовали общему примеру. А там, силуэтом на фоне яркого неба, стоял...

...всего лишь еще один бельчонок, правда, слегка крупнее других и с огромными, встопорщенными кисточками на ушах. Однако пирующие встретили его появление восторженным ревом, все повскакали с мест, многие даже на столы запрыгнули.

-Раттатоск!

-Старый плут, откуда?

-Ха! Неделей раньше!

-Ратта, Ратта, раттаттоскр! - вопли восторга слились в неразборчивый радостный крик. Бельчонок спокойно внимал, с довольным видом кивая самым активным сородичам.

Дождавшись, пока страсти немного утихнут, он не спеша, устало, спустился в зал и уселся за первый попавшийся стол, ярдах в двадцати от Спасателей. Прочие белки немедленно окружили новоприбывшего плотным кольцом.

-Ну? Что на этот раз?

-Тебя ведь еще неделю не ждали...

-Не томи, что на сей раз?

-РАССКАЗЫВАЙ!

Бельчонок поднял лапки, призывая к молчанию. Мгновенно повисла тишина, даже белка-альбинос вдали с любопытством обернула мордочку.

-Старый ящер сам себя превзошел, - торжественно заявил Раттатоск. - Коль поведаю, что он придумал на сей раз, вы всю неделю не сможете ни спать, ни есть - смех опрокинет вас навзничь, от хохота вылиняет хвост, лопнут глаза и сожмется желудок! Хотите вы этого?

-ДААА! - взревела толпа, знакомая рыжая белочка фыркнула в лапку. Гость, между тем, с напускным безразличием завернул перед собой хвост и принялся его вычищать.

-Вот так всегда, - заметил он с укоризной. - Слушать, небось, все горазды, а предложить бедному скальду хоть эля славного, хоть каши овсяной...

-Так чего ж ты молчишь!

-Держи!

-Мою, мою бери!

-Угощайся!

Отдельные выкрики потонули в шуме. Гаечка толкнула Рокфора в бок.

-Это легендарный Раттатоск, - шепнула она с волнением. - Белка, неустанно снующая вверх и вниз по стволу Древа Жизни. Раттатоск переносит ругань и проклятия, которыми друг друга осыпают орел с верхушки Древа, и ужасный дракон Ниддхегг, что обитает в колодце Хвергельмир и вечно грызет корни Йиггдрасиля.

Рокки понимающе фыркнул.

-Так местным, выходит, не терпится услышать очередную порцию?

Гаечка с легким смущением кивнула.

-Наверно...

Тем временем Раттатоск, видимо, начал пересказ - взрыв хохота едва не обрушил своды. Гайка мысленно возблагодарила судьбу, что из-за шума не слышит слов, Рокфор же, напротив, явно огорчился и даже привстал, надеясь хоть что-то разобрать. Ни он, ни Гаечка не заметили, как белая белка неслышно поднялась со своего места и приблизилась.

-Извините... - робко позвала пушистая. - Я вижу, вы не местные...

Спасатели резко обернулись. Белка заметно превосходила их размерами, ярко-красные глаза смотрели внимательно и смело. Рокфор легонько нахмурил брови.

-Да, мы гости, - буркнул он не особо приветливо.

Белка слабо улыбнулась.

-Простите, не хотела пугать, - она присела на пол и обернулась хвостом, сразу превратившись в пушистый белый шар. - Мое имя Ингрид, я уже много лет путешествую по Древу.

-Очень приятно, - настороженно отозвалась Гаечка. - Мы можем помочь?

Ингрид кивнула.

-Видите ли, даже не знаю, с чего начать... - она посмотрела Гайке в глаза. - Я ищу зверей, знакомых с гномьими ремеслами.

Мышка удивленно моргнула.

-А с чего вы решили, будто мы...

-Одежда, - коротко ответила белка.

Спасатели переглянулись. Гайка невольно провела ладонями по своему комбинезону.

-М-м-м... И что за ремесла интересуют? - с подозрением осведомился Рокфор. Ингрид ответила не сразу, некоторое время молча смотрела в сторону, нервно перебирая коготками по собственному хвосту.

-Я родилась на восемь тысяч восемьсот семьдесят девятом ярусе, почти у верхушки, - сказала она наконец. - С самого детства мне приходилось наблюдать, как коршун Ведрфолнир издевается над отцом, а однажды он ударил маму крылом и сломал ей лапку. Я пыталась его пристыдить, но коршун чуть меня не убил, а позже приказал родителям прогнать меня с яруса и запретил прочим детям Ратты со мной общаться.

-Ты дочь Раттатоска? - с изумлением спросила Гаечка. Ингрид моргнула.

-Конечно. Мы все его потомки, - она обвела лапкой зал. Рокфор тихо выругался, Гайка изумленно приоткрыла рот. Белка слабо улыбнулась.

-Далеко ж вы забрались, коли этого не знаете...

-Прости, - Гаечка сглотнула. - Мы в самом деле издалека.

-Оно и видно, - вздохнула белка.

Рокфор подался вперед.

-Чем мы можем помочь?

Ингрид помолчала.

-Когда меня изгнали, в отчаянии, я рискнула обратиться к норнам, что обитают у подножья Древа. И получила ответ... - она тяжко покачала головой. - Было сказано, что ни человек, ни дварг, ни йотун, а лишь зверь, летающий без крыльев и познавший тайны сынов Ивальди, согласится помочь в моем деле.

-Сыны Ивальди? - переспросил Рокфор. Гаечка положила руку ему на плечо.

-Это кеннинг, - объяснила она, - Образное описание объекта. Ингрид говорит о кузнечном мастерстве, поскольку сынами Ивальди были гномы, в том числе Двалин, величайший кузнец всех времен, гениальный создатель складного корабля Скидбладнир, вмещавшего разом всех воинов Асгарда, но при этом сделаного столь искуссно, что его можно было спрятать в карман. Верно? - изобретательница обернулась к белочке.

-Верно, - кивнула та. - Я ищу зверей, знакомых с ремеслами гномов.

-Да, Гаечка, мне бы твою амнезию... - пробормотал Рокфор. - А зачем юной белке зверские кузнецы?

-Чтобы освободить отца из рабства, - тихо сказала Ингрид.

Гайка и Рокки разом вздрогнули.

-Рабство? - силач нахмурил брови. - Вот те раз...

-А как вы думаете, он своею волей избрал такую участь? - гневно спросила белка. - Год за годом, век за веком, месяцами блуждать по Древу, сквозь шторма и ураганы, не имея времени даже денек побыть с семьей - и все это, лишь чтобы передать очередную порцию ругани!

Она сжала коготки и скрипнула зубами.

-Я уже давно придумала, как его спасти, но мне недостает знаний. Я хочу построить трубу, золотую или свинцовую, от верхушки Древа до самых корней, чтобы голоса Орла и Дракона стали слышны им самим. Тогда эти мерзавцы смогут ругать друг друга хоть до скончания времен, а отец получит свободу!

Рокфор фыркнул, даже Гаечка невольно улыбнулась. Ингрид опустила голову.

-Понимаю. Что ж, извините за беспокойство... - она отвернулась, но Рокки быстро подался вперед:

-Стой, милая, не спеши, - австралиец тепло улыбнулся. - Думается мне, ты сегодня джекпот вытянула.

-Как-как? - переспросила белочка. Рокфор, усмехнувшись в усы, кивнул на свою златоволосую спутницу.

-Знакомься: величайший изобретатель хвостатого племени, механик и ученый, гениальный авиатор и бесстрашный спасатель - Гайка Хаквренч.

Мышка смущенно кашлянула:

-Рокки, ну...

-Лучшей встречи ты и за миллион лет бы не дождалась! - заверил белочку Рокфор. - Если кто в мире и может помочь твоему горю, так это Гайка.

Ингрид, моргая, уставилась на мышку.

-Правда? - спросила робко. Гаечка, вздохнув, развела лапками:

-Правда.

-Вы можете помочь? - еще не веря, широко раскрыв глазки, уточнила Ингрид.

Гайка задумчиво нахмурила брови.

-Да, можем... Но не прямо сейчас. Нужны радиодетали, то есть особые ингридиенты, из которых я соберу волшебную машину-говорилку.

-Машина-говорилка... - с волнением прошептала белочка. Мышь кивнула.

-Какова высота Древа Жизни?

Ингрид вздрогнула.

-Не знаю.

-Ты говорила о ярусах, - Гайка подалась вперед, ее глазки загорелись. Рокфор улыбнулся: эти признаки он отлично знал. - Восемь тысяч восемьсот семьдесят девять ярусов, так?

-Восемь тысяч восемьсот восемьдесят восемь, - отозвалась белочка. Гайка подняла взгляд.

-Каждый высотой примерно с этот зал?

-Что ты! - Ингрид фыркнула - В сто раз выше!

-В сто раз? - Гайка слегка рястерялась. - Уверена?

Белка со вздохом кивнула на толпу, окружавшую Раттатоска.

-Отцу требуется пара месяцев, чтобы добраться от корней до верхушки, а он бегает быстрее падающего ореха...

-Стоп! - Гайка вскинула лапку. - Попались. Финальная скорость падающего в атмосфере ореха - около семидесяти миль в час. Итого, выходит... - она закрыла глаза, считая в уме, - Тысячу шестьсот восемьдесят миль в сутки, или сто тысяч восемьсот миль за два месяца. Значит, высота Древа достигает ста тысяч миль... - Гаечка опомнилась и растерянно взглянула на Рокфора, - ...то есть, почти половину расстояния от Земли до Луны?

Силач озадаченно хмыкнул.

-Ничего себе...

-Рацию, бьющую в атмосфере на такое расстояние, будет непросто собрать, - Гаечка понурилась. - Придется искать списанные военные блоки, направленные антенны... А мощность она будет потреблять как хорошая печь, киловатт двадцать, если не больше.

Игнрид робко подняла лапку.

-О чем вы говорите? Ни слова не понимаю!

-Я размышляю, как вам помочь, - объяснила Гайка. - Судя по всему, Древо столь огромно, что машина-говорилка должна быть гигантской мощности. Я пока не представляю, из чего ее собирать и где брать энергию для работы.

Ингрид с надеждой подняла взгляд.

-Но ты придумаешь?

-Надеюсь, - вздохнула Гаечка. - Надеюсь.

-Нам бы пока домой, в Мидгард вернуться, да друзей отыскать пропавших... - буркнул Рокфор. Белочка отпрянула.

-Вы из Мидгарда?

-Угу, - Рокки в двух словах описал происшедшее. Изумленная белка уставилась на Спасателей квадратными глазами.

-Не может быть... - прошептала она наконец. - Все, как предсказывали... Нет... Нет...

Гайка и Рокфор озадаченно переглянулись.

-Э-э-э... Ты о чем? - с подозрением осведомился силач.

Ингрид ответила не сразу; пару секунд она сидела молча, с закрытыми глазами, такая напряженная, что кисточки на ушах мелко дрожали.

-Настанет день, - сказала она вдруг, - Теплый осенний вечер, когда солнце согреет листья великого леса Гъелгведр, и смолкнут внезапно все песни, затихнут ручьи. Игравший на арфе гигант Эггтор с тревогой поднимет глаза и узрит Фьяллара, пурпурного петуха. Тем же мигом в чертогах Вальхаллы запоет золотой Гуллинкамби, и наконец, в вечной тьме Хельфхейма вскричит черно-красный, чье имя не знает никто. На мосту Бъёврест Хеймдалль-страж поднимет ко рту золотой рог Гьяллархорн, и с грохотом падут стены Асгарда!

Гаечка недоуменно моргнула.

-Верно, так начнется Рагнарок.

Белочка обратила на мышку взгляд, в котором читался ужас.

-Смертные не могут видеть валькирий! - прошептала она, дрожа. - А те, кто в них при жизни не верил, не увидят и после смерти. Есть лишь одно объяснение - Девять Миров сближаются, Асгард и Мидгард скоро сольются!

Спасатели переглянулись. Рокфор, крякнув, почесал за ухом, Гаечка задумчиво нахмурила брови.

-М-м-м... Согласно некоторым теориям, Рагнарок должен произойти в 2013-м году, а сейчас на Земле 2010-й. Но это же смешно! С какой стати Последней Битве случиться именно сейчас?

Рокфор ахнул и схватил подругу за плечо.

-Погоди! Помнишь, что сказала валькирия там, в глубине? "Мы отправили к Хель..."

-"...последнюю душу Мидгарда" - закончила Гайка, и в ужасе прижала ладони ко рту. - Рокки! Снорри ведь говорил, что Рагнарок настанет, когда последний смертный перестанет верить в богов!

Австралиец сглотнул.

-Приехали... - он вдруг встрепенулся. - Стоп-стоп-стоп. Вы чего, народ? На Земле полно верующих, их нынче даже больше, чем во времена викингов - люди-то размножились, семь миллиардов на наши хвосты!

Ингрид с болью покачала головой.

-Те религии, что заполонили сегодня Мидгард, просто грязные и бессмысленные сказки. Они не оказывают на мироздание ровно никакого влияния. Чтобы здесь, в нашем измерении, фантазия воплотилась, тысячи разумных должны четко, ярко и, главное, одинаково, представлять объект своей фантазии. А нынешние человечьи божки, всякие там аллахи да христы, изначально постулированы непознаваемыми, нематериальными, всеобъемлющими... Вот каждый их по-своему и видит.

-Ох, - Гаечка моргнула. - Ну конечно. Сама по себе, даже у викингов религия не была ничем кроме сказки - но, будучи изумительно подробной и четкой, заставляла сотни тысяч людей совершенно одинаково эту сказку воображать!

-Именно, - мрачно отозвалась белка. - А теперешние люди полагают себя шибко умными да развитыми. Им скучно копировать на небесах собственную реальность, им подавай непознаваемое, неуловимое, неисповедимое... Попросту говоря - невозможное!

-Х-х-хек, - Рокфор сплюнул. Помолчал, взглянул на Гайку. Хмыкнул. Не спеша огладил вначале левый, затем правый ус.

-Невозможное, говоришь?.. - на губах австралийца проступила странная, несвойственная ему улыбка. Гаечка с тревогой наблюдала.

-А скажи-ка, белка, - задумчиво произнес Рокки после долгой паузы. - Этот ваш орел, у которого коршун на голове, Ведро-с-чем-то-на-эф - он каков с виду? Ты ведь с ним хоть разочек, но говорила, да?

Ингрид нехотя покачала головой.

-Я пыталась. Но Орел принимает только Ратту, всех остальных гонит Ведрфолнир, - она отвела взгляд. - Коршун чуть не убил меня в тот раз и пригрозил, что бросит на съедение Ниддхеггу...

-Вот как? - австралиец прищурился. - Сам когти марать не рискнул, стал-быть? А этот ваш Ниддхегг, он, типа, страшный?

Белочка часто-часто закивала.

-Ниддхегг ужасен! Он ростом с гору, когда ворочается во тьме колодца - дрожит все Древо! Единственный свет там истекает из его глаз, каждый - будто огненное озеро, а запах... - Ингрид передернуло. - Ниддхегг самый жуткий из драконов, страшнее Мирового Змея, Ёрмунганда! Предсказано, что в день Рагнарока Ниддхегг поднимется в небо, и тень его чудовищных крыльев накроет весь мир, погрузит во тьму...

-Любопытно, - Рокфор усмехнулся. - Выходит, ящер он все же крылатый? А нам говорили, будто местные драконы не летают.

Ингрид развела лапками.

-Он не летает. Ниддхегг расправит крылья в первый и единственный раз, когда наступит Рагнарок.

-А почему? Что держит его в колодце?

-Корни Древа, - объяснила Гаечка. - Ниддхегг грызет себе путь на волю.

Рокки громко фыркнул.

-Так и знал! - он потер ладони. - Гая, милая, я ведь тебя правильно понял - там, внизу, под деревом, никакой земли нет? Местный мирок там сам на себя заворачивается?

Гаечка с легким недоумением кивнула.

-К чему клонишь, Рокки?

-Скоро поймешь, - усмехнулся силач. Обернулся к белочке: - Пушистая, проводи-ка меня к отцу. Есть разговор.

Ингрид с сомнением оглянулась на толпу, окружавшую Раттатоска.

-Он занят...

-Ничего, пробъемся, - заверил ее Рокки. - Мыслишка одна появилась... Нет, Гая, ты здесь посиди, - добавил он твердо, толкнув уже вставшую было мышку обратно на скамью. - Мы скоро.

-Рокфор, я...

-Милая, я тебя хоть раз подводил? - очень серьезно, неожиданно понизив голос, спросил Рокки. Гаечка, вздрогнув, с натугой помотала головой.

-Верь и сейчас, - Рокфор погладил ее по волосам. - За мной, белка! - австралиец схватил Ингрид за лапу и увлек в сторону толпы. Растерянная, ничего не понимающая, Гаечка осталась одна.

Гам вдали вскоре утих. Спустя пару минут, Раттатоск в сопровождении Рокфора и белой Ингрид протиснулся сквозь толпу родичей, что-то им сказал извиняющимся тоном и скрылся за дверью зала. Взгляды всех белок тут же обратились к Гаечке.

Изобретательница, сглотнув, сделала вид, будто всецело увлечена поеданием зерна, но местные скромностью не отличались: повскакав с мест, пушистые окружили гостью плотным кольцом. Веселая рыжая белочка, та самая, что первой заметила Спасателей, легонько дернула Гайку за волосы.

-Эй, мышь - что за дела у вас с Раттой? - спросила она решительно. Гаечка нервно улыбнулась.

-Не знаю.

-Не знаешь?

-Правда, - мышь развела лапками. - Мой друг, Рокфор, что-то придумал.

-В смысле? - с подозрением осведомился другой бельчонок.

Гайка вздохнула.

-Когда к нам подошла дочь Раттатоска, белая Ингрид, мы... - рассказ занял некоторое время. С момента, как прозвучало, что Асгард и Мидгард вскоре сольются, в зале повисла мертвая тишина.

-...и мы решили попытаться спасти Раттатоска, - закончила Гаечка посреди гробового молчания. Рыжая белочка с трудом перевела дух.

-Ерунда, - заявила она слегка дрожащим голосом. - Тысяча причин могла помочь вам увидеть валькирию, это же не значит, что Рагнарок...

-Назови хоть одну! - резко прервала другая белка. - Хоть один случай, когда смертные нас видели!

-А быть может, сама Гудрун что-то не так сделала?

-Или ее конь!

-Глупости, так не бывает!

-Чушь!

-Рагнарок, мой хвост!

-Ага, ага, две мыши свалились к нам из Мидгарда - конец света грядет!

Одна из белок - пожилой серебристый самец - решительно вскинул лапки, призывая к вниманию.

-Тихо! - рявкнул он. - Всем заткнуться! - зеленые глаза бельчонка обратились к Гаечке. - Мышь, ты сказала, что замерзший дом провел в айсберге тысячу лет? Но ведь это значит, тот викинг отдал концы десять веков назад, а не вчера! Какого хрена валькирию за ним лишь сейчас отправили?

Все умолкли и с изумлением уставились на говорившего. Гаечка, пораженная не меньше, в полном недоумении покачала головой.

-Ты прав. Я ничего не понимаю.

-А может, он тогда и не умер? - робко заикнулась рыжая белочка. - Замерз и уснул... А как под лед провалился, так и...

-От него один скелет сохранился, - возразила Гайка.

Все переглянулись, но продолжить разговор не успели: дверь с треском сорвало с петель и в зал, спиной вперед, влетел Раттатоск. Грузно упав на пол, он несколько раз перекатился, врезался в стол и остался лежать неподвижно. Пораженные белки, все разом, обернулись ко входу.

Оттуда, сквозь неровную дыру, на них смотрел одноглазый, дымчато-белый ворон. Ни у птиц, ни у млекопитающих, ни у рептилий, Гаечка такого не видела - зрачок ворона был вытянутым треугольником, направленным острой вершиной вниз. Удивление даже помешало мышке обратить внимание на мертвую тишину, повисшую в зале.

Ворон еще несколько мгновений пристально разглядывал грызунов. Остановил взгляд на Гайке - помедлил - затем рывком, с негромким хлопком расправил крылья и пропал из виду. Последнее, что успела заметить Гайка - тело Рокфора, безвольно повисшее в птичьих когтях.

-РОККИ! - закричав от ужаса, Гайка бросилась к дверям, белки точно так же метнулись к неподвижному Раттатоску. Выскочив на ветку, изобретательница беспомощно оглянулась - хищника и след простыл, вокруг лишь мирно колыхались сочные зеленые листья. Упав на колени, мышка прижала ладони к вискам и зажмурилась. чтобы не кричать.

-Рокки... - Гаечка чувствовала: еще немного, и сердце не выдержит. Из самых глубин разума, сокрушая все барьеры, кровавой волной подымалось горе, влажное, холодное, как внутренности лягушки. Если Рокфор... Если его больше... Если...

-Нет! - закричала Гайка, не в силах смириться. - НЕТ! Он жив! Ты жив, Рокки! Жив!

Рывком вскочив на ноги, она дико огляделась. Ворон. Одноглазый белый ворон. Спутники Одина, Хугин и Мунин, были черными, как и все вороны: белым, да еще и одноглазым, мог быть лишь сам Один. Отец Богов и Людей. Покровитель Повешенных. Один, Вотан, Игг-Страшный, Бёльверк-Злодей, Грим и Ганглери, Херьян и Хьяльмбери, Текк и Триди, Туд и Уд, Хар и Хельблинди; Санн и Свипуль, Саннгеталь и Бильейг, Бальейг и Фьёльнир, Хертейт и Хникар, Гримнир и Грим, Глапсвинн и Фьёльсвинн, Сидхётт, Сидскегг, Сигфёдр, Хникуд, Альфёдр, Вальфёдр, Атрид и Фарматюр, Яльк и Кьялар, Трор и Видур, Оски и Оми, Явнхар и Бивлинди, Гёндлир и Харбард, Свидур и Свидрир... Многоликий, таинственный бог мудрости. Разве боги мудрости едят австралийских мышей?

Гаечка ощутила легкое облегчение: по крайней мере, смерть в животе у хищной птицы Рокфору наверняка не грозила. Значит, еще есть время... Перехватить!

Не колеблясь ни секунды, Гайка бросилась к многомильному обрыву на краю ветки и, с разгона, прыгнула в пропасть. Йиггдрасиль пронзает Асгард в самом центре, золотые чертоги Вальхаллы вздымаются вокруг его чудовищного ствола. Самый быстрый путь к Одину - вертикально вниз...

Ветви Древа росли достаточно свободно, чтобы между ними лавировать. Вытянувшись в струнку, прижав лапки к бокам для минимального сопротивления, Гайка падала в бездну. Ветер бил в лицо, сушил слезы, гигантские зеленые листья проносились по сторонам. Основание Древа, где нестерпимо сияла крыша Золотого Чертога и плескались радужные водопады, все так же тонуло в дымке, казалось - расстояние совершенно не уменьшается. Минута текла за минутой, Гаечка постепенно успокаивалась и начинала трезво оценивать обстановку.

Логика, ничего кроме логики. Эмоции в сторону. Один, конечно, похитил Рокфора, чтобы его допросить: вероятно, ему так же, как и всем прочим любопытно, что позволило смертным заметить валькирию. Тем не менее, никакого особого значения этому происшествию, он, очевидно, не придает, иначе схватил бы и Гайку за компанию. Какой отсюда вывод? Первое: вызнав у Рокки все, что тот знает, Один может попросту прихлопнуть "грызуна из Мидгарда", который ничего для него не значит. Второе: если Гаечка успеет добраться до грозного бога прежде, чем тот прихлопнет Рокфора, есть заметный шанс, что Один поддастся на ее мольбы и отпустит ничего не значащих грызунов живыми - ключ как раз в том, что Спасатели для него малоинтересны и мелки. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ускорения свободного падения для Гаечки окажется достаточно, чтобы успеть...

-Хватайся за шерсть! - крик справа вначале показался мышке бредом. Моргнув, она огляделась и чуть не проглотила язык: вниз по стволу Йиггдрасиля, со скоростью гоночного болида мчался Раттатоск.

-Попытайся подрулить ближе к стволу, я спасу! - крикнул бельчонок, заметив, что Гайка на него смотрит. Мышка с большим трудом улыбнулась.

-Я не погибну! - крикнула она, лавируя между ветками. - У меня складные крылья за спиной! Спасибо, что хочешь помочь! Я должна найти Одина прежде, чем он убъет моего друга!

Раттатоск бросил на изобретательницу не самый приветливый взгляд, продолжая бешенную скачку по ветвям.

-Отсюда до Вальхаллы падать еще месяц! - крикнул он.

-Месяц? - от изумления Гаечка на миг потеряла концентрацию и задела широкий лист. Вскрикнула, ее завертело в воздухе и бросило прямо на ствол, но, к счастью, Раттатоск в громадном прыжке успел подхватить мышку и, не спеша, избегая опасного для Гайки ускорения, погасил свою скорость, совершая все более короткие прыжки. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем бельчонок, наконец, остановился и тяжко перевел дух.

-Откуда вы свалились на мою голову? - спросил он с чувством, поставив Гайку на ноги и усевшись напротив. - Сначала твой толстый друг отводит меня в сторону и начинает что-то нести о перевернутом дереве, затем ни с того, ни с сего, появляется Одноглазый и дает мне такого пинка, будто я крыса, а не такой же бог, как он сам! - Раттатоск гневно фыркнул. - А стоит придти в себя, дочь напрыгивает на лицо и орет, что мышь из Мидгарда с горя в пропасть сиганула, спасай кричит, лови!

-Один похитил моего друга, - тихо сказала Гаечка. Бельчонок нахмурился:

-А я думал, он их уж досточно насобирал...

-Их? - не поняла изобретательница. Раттатоск кивнул.

-В точку, подруга. Вы нынче не первые.

Повисла тишина.

-То есть, как, не первые? - осторожно спросила Гаечка. От волнения у нее вся шерстка встала дыбом, а хвост просто застыл. Бельчонок криво усмехнулся.

-Да так. Прошлым вечером я видел, как Одноглазый нес в когтях парочку грызунов, издали их за бельчат даже принял...

-Каких грызунов? - чуть не закричала Гаечка.

Раттатоск вздохнул.

-Коричневых, с полоской вдоль спины. Кажись, бурундуками зовутся - я раньше не видел, в Асгарде такие не водятся.

Мышка судорожно стиснула коготки.

-Ратта... Добрый Ратта... Куда Один нес добычу?

Бельчонок промолчал. Гайка умоляюще сложила ладони перед грудью.

-Я должна знать! Куда их несли?

-Ведомо куда, - буркнул Раттатоск, стараясь не глядеть на мышку. - Вёльве, конечно...

Гайка отпрянула.

-Вёльве? Ясновидящей?

-Слыхала, да? - Раттатоск мрачно покачал головой. - Забудь, подруга. Тут уж ничем не помочь. Вёльва, она... - бельчонок запнулся, но все же, через силу, закончил: - ы. Мышиным, коли не знаешь...

Гаечка ощутила, будто ветвь Древа выдернули прямо у нее из-под ног.

-Нет!..

-Прости, - Раттатоск развел лапками. - Знала бы ты, чего мне стоило с Асами договориться, что б бельчат моих не ловили... Отстали, лишь когда пригрозил, что Ниддхегга на волю выпущу.

Гаечка зажмурилась.

-Есть шанс спасти моих друзей? - спросила ровным, мертвым голосом. Бельчонок моргнул.

-Друзей?

-Те два бурундука тоже мои друзья. Их-то мы и искали, когда провалились в ваш мир.

Раттатоск с сомнением хмыкнул. Покачал головой.

-Нет, подруга. За Рунным Вороном и валькирии не поспеть.

-Значит, они отправятся к Хель, в царство мертвых? - Гайка открыла блестящие от слез глаза.

Раттатоск с сомнением загнул одно ухо.

-Они раньше в Одина верили?

Гайка содрогнулась.

-Нет...

-Значит, не отправятся, - бельчонок положил лапку на плечо изобретательнице. - Прости. Мне очень жаль. Не пойму, что на Одноглазого нашло. Уж и не помню, когда он самостоятельно добывал жертву для вёльвы - очевидно, прорицание его собственной судьбы касается. Ох, не нравится мне все это, подруга, не нравится...

Гаечка, потеряв силы стоять, тихо сползла по грубой коре. Золотые волосы растрепались, скрыли лицо. Несколько минут, сжавшись в комок, мышка провела в неподвижности, ее легонько трясло. Сердечко билось неровно и с перебоями.

-Раттатоск, - спросила наконец Гайка, не поднимая взгляда. - Вёльва обитает в лесу Гъелгведр, так? На краю бездны Гинунгагап?

-Ну?

-Сколько времени Одину требуется, чтобы туда долететь?

Бельчонок с сомнением почесал за ухом.

-Дай-ка прикинуть... Ну, дней пять. Коли приспичит по-крупному, авось и в четыре управится. Но уж всяко не меньше.

Гаечка с хрипом перевела дух и, рывком, вскочила на ноги.

-Молю, подвези обратно ко входу в твой зал. Самой мне придется карабкаться много недель.

Раттатоск моргнул.

-Не вопрос, - он опустился на четыре лапы. - Лезь.

Мышка, слегка дрожа от волнения, последовала приглашению. Бельчонок прошелся коготками по ветви, привычно встряхнулся, вытянулся, разминая мышцы. На миг, Гайка явственно ощутила, как мягкое и живое тело Раттатоска словно окаменело, налилось молибденовой сталью - но, тут же, вновь расслабилось. Изобретательнице невольно подумалось о реальных способностях этого существа; пришлось напомнить себе, что Раттатоск лишь выглядит белкой, а, в действительности, даже не является зверем.

Между тем, главный скальд Асгарда бросил вверх короткий взгляд, вычисляя первую цепочку прыжков и, с места, рванулся ввысь. Как и раньше, Раттатоск очень аккуратно следил за своими движениями, чтобы, ненароком, не превысить возможности своей хрупкой всадницы. Но Гаечке все равно казалось, что они мчатся со скоростью молнии, проносясь меж гигантскими ветвями с неземной, отрицающей все законы физики легкостью. У нее захватило дух, пальцы инстинктивно вцепились в рыжую шерсть. С каждым прыжком бельчонок наращивал темп.

Ему потребовалось менее пяти минут, чтобы одолеть путь до зала. Там, на ветви, уже сгрудились почти все белки, белая шерстка Ингрид была видна издали. Появление Раттатоска все встретили восторженными криками, Гайку моментально стащили с его плеч и принялись качать. На радостных беличьих мордочках не было видно ни единой злой мысли - все, без исключения, искренне радовались спасению незнакомой им мыши, которая, вдобавок, весьма вероятно, уже навлекла гнев самого Одина...

"Тут вам не Мидгард" - вспомнила Гаечка. Если б не боль, не страх за друзей, она бы сейчас горько улыбнулась.

-Ну все, хватит, дети мои, хватит! - Раттатоск бесцеремонно растолкал толпу и отобрал растрепанную мышку. - Радуйся, вертихвостка, вот ты и снова у нашего порога... - он бросил на вход в зал странный, полный тоски взгляд. - Радуешься?

Гайка перевела дух.

-Раттатоск, я в огромном долгу перед всеми вами...

-А-а! - бельчонок резко вскинул лапку. - Забудь. Нашему брату в Асгарде и так несладко, а уж коли мы и друг-друга выручать перестанем, так легче прямиком к Анхримниру, повару местному, в котел, поплавать... - его передернуло. - Давай уж, рассказывай, чего надумала.

Изобретательница помолчала.

-Я видела в зале медные котлы, вы их сами ковали?

-Нет конечно, - Раттатоск фыркнул. - Мы звери, а не гномы.

-Звери бывают разные, - сухо заметила Гаечка. - Итак, гномы. Вы едва ли смогли бы тащить громадные котлы от самой Вальхаллы, туда ведь даже падать приходится месяц. Значит, кузня находится прямо на Древе, так?

Бельчонок почесал за ухом.

-Дивлюсь я с тебя, мидгардская. Трудно было прямо спросить, где тут кузница?

Гайка чуть не подпрыгнула.

-Так есть?

Раттатоск усмехнулся в усы.

-Есть, а как же. Хоть и не близко, ярусах в шестидесяти кверху. Уж и не вспомнить, когда я там был в последний раз... - бельчонок нахмурился. - Лет десять назад, всяко... Али двадцать... Давно, в общем, мышка, давно.

Гаечка подбежала к пушистому скальду и умоляюще схватила его за лапы.

-Раттатоск, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отвези меня к этой кузнице! Может, еще не все потеряно!

Бельчонок беспомощно вздохнул.

-Что тут скажешь... Надо, так надо, - он улыбнулся. - Как блеял Тангниостр, когда с него шкуру снимали: помогать, так с музыкой! - Раттатоск фыркнул. Мышка с трудом справилась с волнением.

-Прежде, чем отправиться, скажи: у вас есть сера?

Пушистый с сомнением загнул ухо.

-Сера?

-Это такое желтоватое вещество, похожее на мокрый песок, оно...

-Да знаю я! - оборвал бельчонок. - Не пойму, к чему тебе сера, но у нас ее нету.

Гаечка сглотнула.

-А серный колчедан? Он выглядит точно как золотые самородки, его еще пиритом зовут.

-О, такой есть! - Раттатоск оживился. - Правда, мало...

-Мне совсем немножко требуется, с наперсток. Раз у вас есть пирит, то и нитрат калия, наверняка, отыщется?

-Это чего такое? - с подозрением спросил скальд.

-Мутно-белый порошок, похож на соль, его получают из смеси извести с... - Гайка запнулась. - С... С навозом.

Раттатоск почесал за ухом.

-Странная ты мышь. Конечно, у нас есть селитра - мы ж за всем Древом ухаживаем! Долго бы оно протянуло без удобрений?

Гаечка торжествующе топнула лапкой.

-Отлично! Надо захватить с собой мешочек селитры и кусок пирита грамм на семьдесят... Мне по пояс, примерно.

Раттатоск щелкнул пальцами, к нему подскочила незнакомая Гайке рыжая белочка с браслетом на хвосте.

-Слыхала? Дуй на склад, - приказал пушистый. Белочка, кивнув, рывком взбежала по стволу и скрылась среди ветвей.

-Что дальше? - Раттатоск обернулся к Гайке. - Мешок с удобрениями и кусочек "золота дураков" остановит Отца Богов?

Изобретательница с натугой улыбнулась.

-Надеюсь.

Бельчонок запнулся и смерил мышку весьма странным взглядом.

-Ладно, после такого ответа, новые вопросы как-то в башку не лезут.

-Спасибо тебе, Ратта... - Гайка неожиданно для самой себя всхлипнула. - Тебе, и всем вам, - она оглянулась на любопытных белок, толпившихся рядом. Взгляд замер на грустной Ингрид.

-Обещаю, я вернусь и помогу, - тихо сказала мышка. - Клянусь жизнью...

Белочка со вздохом развела лапками.

-Буду ждать и верить, - отозвалась коротко.

Гайка, кивнув, с трудом взобралась на спину Раттатоску. Тот бросил в рот пару ореховых ядрышек, довольно облизнулся. Рыжая белочка уже вернулась с двумя сшитыми из листьев мешками; скальд принял у серебристого бельчонка своеобразную "упряжь", чуть похожую на человечью кобуру, застегнул ремни на груди и у бедер. Мешки подвесил за спиной, по обе стороны от Гаечки, закрепил бронзовыми крючьями. Было заметно, процедура ему не в новинку.

-Ладно, дети мои, отдых оказался чуть короче обычного... - бельчонок фыркнул, - ...ну да ничего, на обратном пути наверстаю! - обернув голову, он с легкой иронией заметил Гайке через плечо: - У нас, дальнобельщиков, график свободный.

Вновь, как и час назад, тело Раттатоска на миг окаменело, под кожей пронеслась волна жидкого, и в то же время несокрушимого металла. Присев, как рысь, он перебрал коготками по ветви и, внезапно, рванулся в многометровый прыжок. Гайка судорожно уцепилась за шерсть.

Листья проносились по сторонам с пугающей быстротой. Раттатоск мчался ввысь не как нормальная белка - прыгая с места на место - а как мяч в автомате "пинбол", на полной скорости отталкиваясь от веток всеми лапами. За счет подобной "техники", двигался он удивительно плавно, без рывков, и путешествие больше напоминало полет, нежели верховую езду.

Время, между тем, клонилось к вечеру. Воздух похолодал, небесная лазурь неумолимо густела. С чудовищной высоты, где сейчас находилась Гайка, был виден почти весь Асгард - спасибо удивительно чистой атмосфере и мягкому закатному солнцу. По три стороны от Вальхаллы, до горизонта, простирались изумительные луга и реки, темно-зеленые пятна лесов даже с такого расстояния поражали размерами. На грани видимости, теряясь в предвечерней дымке, вздымались белые горы... Восхительный, божественный пейзаж! С трех сторон.

-Раттатоск, а что за черная завеса там, на севере? - с легким удивлением спросила Гаечка. - Почему в той стороне не видно лугов?

Бельчонок бросил на всадницу короткий взгляд через плечо.

-Разве ты не знаешь о проклятии Йиггдрасиля? - Раттатоск горько покачал головой, не прерывая бега. - Древо гниет заживо, вся его северная половина отравлена.

-Почему? - Гайка в ужасе отпрянула.

-Дыхание Имира, - коротко отозвался бельчонок. - Изначальный яд. Черный снег, что покрывал некогда весь мир, а нынче остался лишь в самых глубинах бездны Гинунгагап, медленно тает. Его смертоносные испарения губят Древо, а талая вода, прозванная Мёдом Забвения - самый страшный яд в Девяти Мирах. Тот, кто отведает Меда Забвения, не просто умрет; умрет и его душа, в царство Хель не попадет ничего...

Раттатоск запнулся, но все же добавил:

-Именно так погиб мой лучший друг Нари.

Гайка содрогнулась.

-Младший сын Локи?

-Да, - глухо отозвался бельчонок. - Слыхала, наверно, историю, как Асы расправились с Локи после его "знаменитой" перебранки?

Мышка с трудом кивнула.

-Я читала... Это было ужасно. Его сына превратили в волка, и заставили разодрать на части собственного брата.

-Угу, - Раттатоск скрипнул зубами. - А кишками растерзанного мальчика отца привязали к скале. Да только скальды редко вспоминают, что стало с волком-Нари, после того как он брата порешил.

Гайка зажмурилась.

-Неужели... Он сам принял яд?..

-Сам, - яростно бросил Раттатоск. - И мне не сказал! Напился Меда Забвения, идиот голубоглазый! Я как узнал, чуть лапы не откинул... Эх-х, да чего уж там, было дело.

Подъем продолжался в молчании. Чем ближе становилась верхушка, тем холоднее казался воздух и мельче - листья Древа. Время тянулось незаметно, Раттатоск мчался на огромной скорости, не проявляя признаков усталости. Гаечка лежала с открытыми глазами; пыталась совладать с волнениями и тревогами последних дней.

Прошел час, за ним другой. Бельчонок несколько раз кричал кому-то слова приветствий, однажды за путешественниками увязался небольшой дятел, но быстро отстал, так и не перемолвившись с Раттатоском. Скорость мешала полноценно обозревать путь, Гайке лишь изредка удавалось замечать детали - то аккуратное гнездо с крышей, то целое висячее селение... Древо Жизни, отвечая имени, было заселено от самых корней до верхушки.

-Прибываем, - внезапно сообщил Раттатоск. - Держись крепче, начинаю торможение.

Гайка вцепилась в рыжую шерсть. Вовремя; на сей раз бельчонок погасил скорость более решительно, от перегрузки у мыши потемнело в глазах. Придя в себя, она изумленно пискнула.

-Что это?

-Как, что? - совершив последний прыжок, Раттатоск проехался по ветви, оставляя коготками длинные борозды, и, наконец, остановился. У него даже дыхание не сбилось. - Кузница славного Грани, единственного в Асгарде древесного гнома, - бельчонок фыркнул. Изобретательница молча спрыгнула с его спины.

Кузня представляла собой мощное каменное строение, напоминавшее средневековую крепость в миниатюре. Около половины ее объема выдавалось из ствола, отсюда торчал целый десяток разнокалиберных дымовых труб. Окон не имелось вовсе, дверь - шестиугольная, обитая железом, человеку по пояс - была полуоткрыта. Царила тишина, из труб не валил дым. Гаечка с тревогой оглянулась на Раттатоска.

-Все в порядке?

Бельчонок озадаченно почесал за ухом.

-Странно... Эй, там! - гаркнул он во всю силу легких. - Гостей встречать отучились, али как?

Некоторое время ничего не менялось, затем из-за двери с опаской выглянула довольно большая и красивая птичка с золотисто-коричневым оперением. По краям крыльев тянулась широкая черно-бурая полоска, спину и шею украшало множество мелких крапинок, создававших почти совершенный маскировочный наряд - северные бурокрылые ржанки, к которым относилась незнакомка, славились тем, что, прижавшись к коре деревьев, становились невидимками. Высоко посаженная голова на сильной шее и мускулистая выпуклая грудь выдавали хорошую летунью, карие глаза смотрели на гостей с любопытством и легкой тревогой. Появление птицы заставило Раттатоска подпрыгнуть.

-Вы кто? - с опаской спросила пернатая.

-МЫ кто? - бельчонок недоуменно моргнул. - ТЫ кто! Куда делся Грани?

Птичка немного подалась назад.

-Вы к старому гному, что жил здесь раньше?

Раттатоск замер.

-Жил? - переспросил он после паузы. Птичка кивнула.

-Гном уже несколько лет как умер. Теперь это гнездо наше!

Бельчонок просто сел там же, где стоял. Гайка с тревогой коснулась его плеча.

-Ратта?

-Грани умер! - Раттатоск был ошеломлен. - Но как? Я же недавно... Или... Какого черта недавно, меня ж тут лет десять не было... Вот те раз... Ну и денек, гунгнир мне в зад! Ну и денек!

-Гном не сегодня умер, - наставительно заметила птица. Раттатоск, помотав головой, вскочил и решительно зашагал к дверям.

-Стой! - пискнула птичка, распахнув крылья чтобы загородить проход. - Это наше гнездо! Мы тут живем! В чужой дом незванным войдешь - беду накличешь!

Бельчонок, нахмурившись, остановился перед самой дверью и бросил на пернатую грозный взгляд сверху-вниз.

-Как зовешься-то?

-Снурла!

-А я Раттатоск, - сухо сообщил пушистый. - Бог, между прочим.

Птица отпрыгнула глубже в кузню, но крылья не сложила.

-Ну и что? - пискнула смело. - Даже Один без спроса в чужие гнезда не лазит!

Бельчонок, не выдержав, громко фыркнул.

-Ты когда вылупилась? Этой весной?

-Мы птенцов по осени выводим! - гордо отозвалась пернатая.

Раттатоск подмигнул мышке.

-Угу, как цыплят...

-Ратта, не сердись, - попросила Гайка, подойдя ближе. - Она же просто гнездо защищает, это инстинкт любой птицы.

-Я должен смотреть, как комок перьев присваивает единственную на всем Древе кузницу?

-Мы не присваиваем! - возмутилась Снурла. - Мы тут уже много лет живем!

Гаечка осторожно вышла вперед, встав между бельчонком и птицей.

-Златоперая, чистоглазая, быстрокрылая Снурла, гроза жуков и короедов, - мышка почтительно поклонилась. - Молю пропустить нас в гнездо всего на пару часов. Нам нужны только инструменты старого Грани.

Птичка распушила все перья и с благодарностью взглянула на мышь.

-Учись! - заявила она Раттатоску. - А еще бог! - обернув голову к Гаечке, добавила: - Входите, конечно. Мы-то под потолком обитаем.

Бельчонок, покачав головой, смолчал и, следом за Гайкой, прошел в дверь. Внутри, как ни странно, было почти так же светло, как на воздухе - десятки хитро устроенных зеркал отражали свет заходящего солнца на кристаллы, укрепленные вдоль стен. Пол, наковальню, давно погасшую топку, скамьи и лежанку в углу - все устилал толстый слой птичьего помета. Запах просто бил по ноздрям, Гаечка с Раттатоском одновременно зажали носы и переглянулись. Снурла встретила такую реакцию без тени смущения.

-Наше гнездо! - твердо заявила птица. - Не нравится, не дышите!

Мышка беспомощно кивнула и подбежала к огромному сундуку, стоявшему у стены. Раттатоск, морщась от вони, помог ей откинуть крышку.

-Нет... - в ужасе прошептала Гаечка. - Как же я... Не подумала...

Бельчонок с сомнением почесал за ухом и тут же, поспешно, вновь зажал нос.

-Что дальше? - спросил коротко.

Гайка молчала. Она упустила из виду простую деталь - самый маленький инструмент покойного Грани был впятеро больше ее роста. Без хозяина, для мыши, кузница становилась совершенно бесполезной.

Потеряв силы стоять, изобретательница сползла на грязный пол и зажмурилась. Чудовищая вонь, нервное напряжение, непрерывные стрессы - все обрушилось разом, давя барьеры, останавливая сердце. Тихо вздохнув, Гайка провалилась в глубокий обморок.

Стены вонючей кузницы беззвучно распались. Мышка в панике огляделась - она стояла на бескрайней шахматной доске, в полном одиночестве. Над головой жарко горело восьмиугольное солнце, из центра каждой белой шахматной клетки вертикально вверх тянулись призрачные, совершенно прямые нити. По нитям деловито, через равные промежутки, юркими спиралями вверх и вниз сновали оранжевые безглазые змеи.

Гайка невольно попятилась, но, стоило ей приблизиться к границе между клетками, из центра ее собственной клетки высунулась громадная лапа с грязными желтыми когтями. Мышка запищала от страха, попыталась увернуться - тщетно; лапа схватила ее за хвост и грубо оттащила к центру, а сама столь же стремительно втянулась обратно. Порясенная, перепуганная, Гаечка сжалась в комок.

Минута текла за минутой, но ничего не происходило - змеи продолжали сновать по нитям, палило геометрическое светило. Изобретательница осмелилась поднять голову.

Шахматная доска уходила в бесконечность. Кроме нее, в мире попросту больше ничего не было. Нити терялись в высоте, оранжевые змеи мгновенно исчезали, коснувшись поверхности клетки, и так же, из ниоткуда, появлялись, чтобы начать подъем навстречу сиянию. Ситуация казалась невероятно знакомой, Гаечка мучительно напрягла память - все это уже было, было! Где?

Вздохнув, она поднялась на ноги и робко, не отрывая взгляда от черной лоснящейся поверхности клетки, сделала шаг в сторону. Вскрикнула, когда лапа вновь оттащила ее к центру. Зажмурилась, яростно сжала зубы. Выдохнула. Спокойно, главное - спокойствие. Это лабиринт, как...

...как в лаборатории Нимнула. Гаечка ахнула: вот оно! Лабиринт! Подопытная мышь в лаборатории богов. Так, так... Спокойно... Не нервничать. Думать. Эмоции сейчас не помогут. Думать.

Последовательные попытки сойти с черной клетки в каждую из сторон, успеха не возымели: лапа немедленно оттаскивала мышку обратно. Гайка попытала счастья с "виртуальными" направлениями, внушив себе, что клетка вертикальная и идти можно вверх - не сработало. Выйти на руках, на четвереньках, с зажатым в зубах хвостом, ползком, в прыжке, перекатываясь - бесполезно. Скрестив на груди лапки, Гаечка крепко задумалась.

Очевидно, решение, которое от нее ждут, не акробатическое, а интеллектуальное. Но что можно придумать, если стоишь посреди плоскости, и с собой нет ничего?

Стоп-стоп-стоп... Встрепенувшись, мышка поспешно сбросила комбинезон и постелила его узкой полосой в направлении ближайшей клетки. Лапа?... Нет, пока нету... Неужели?..

Осторожный шаг. Еще один. Тишина? Тишина! Невероятно, такое простое решение сработало! Торжествующе пискнув, Гайка перешла на белую клетку и подтянула комбинезон. Оделась, перевела дух. Теперь она стояла совсем рядом с нитью и змеями.

Думать. Думать! Если схватиться за змею, можно подняться в небо... А потом? Гравитация тут явно работает. А если схватиться за ту, что спускается? Может, и пленница исчезнет вместе с оранжевой рептилией, отправившись... В царство Хель, не иначе. Все это неспроста, надо решить головоломку! Только разум сейчас отличает Гаечку от белой лабораторной мыши. Что сделала бы мышь?

-Принюхалась, - удивленно прошептала Гайка. И тут же поняла, что догадалась правильно: оранжевые змеи пахли сыром.

Свежим.

Да нет, невозможно. Ерунда. Глупость!

А если нет?

-Это смешно! - крикнула мышка в пустоту, но зерно сомнения уже родилось. Теперь Гайка просто не могла не попробовать.

Содрогнувшись, она протянула лапку и поймала призрачную змею, ползущую вверх. Рептилия тут же обмякла и безвольно повисла в ладони, как дохлый червяк. Зажмурившись, трепеща от гнева и отвращения, мышка поднесла змею ко рту и втянула в себя одуряюще-вкусный, живой запах свежего сыра.

Похоже, другого пути нет... Собрав всю волю в кулак, думая только о друзьях, что нуждались в ее помощи, Гайка запихнула змею в рот и проглотила, не жуя. Результат не заставил себя ждать.

Все оранжевые рептилии разом исчезли с негромким хлопком, нити втянулись в шахматную доску. Из центра той черной клетки, где впервые очутилась Гаечка, с руганью и проклятиями выбрался заросший шерстью тролль с подозрительно знакомыми грязно-когтистыми лапами. Усевшись на лоснящуюся черную плоскость, он взглянул прямо на Гайку и тяжело вздохнул.

-Кто ты? - спросила мышка, дрожа от волнения и пережитого страха.

-Не догадываешься? - тролль криво усмехнулся.

-Мое подсознание?

-Само собой.

-Значит, внутри меня живет... ТАКОЕ? - с ужасом спросила Гаечка.

Тролль пожал плечами.

-Ты еще других не видела, - он фыркнул, точно как Раттатоск.

Мышь, взяв себя в лапки, спросила почти спокойно:

-В чем смысл твоих испытаний?

-Ты знаешь, - отозвался тролль.

Гайка задумалась.

-Комбинезон... - прошептала она медленно. - Это, вероятно, знак. Даже если кажется, что решения просто нет - в действительности, оно может оказаться удивительно простым.

-И наглядным, - с нажимом добавил тролль. Гайка кивнула.

-А змея... Змея... Змея со вкусом сыра...

-О! - тролль ухмыльнулся. - Тепло, тепло.

-Змея со вкусом сыра, - прошептала Гаечка. - Нечто, обладающее абсолютно неожиданным свойством. Предмет, который надо использовать буквально вопреки логике!

-Умница! - тролль осклабился. - Не зря я в тебе живу, ох, не зря.

-Но как применить эти уроки к моей ситуации? - в отчаянии спросила мышка. - Рокфор и ребята на грани гибели, а у меня даже инструментов нет!

Тролль лукаво прищурил один глаз.

-Решения нет? Или ты прямо сквозь него смотришь?

Гайка застыла.

-Решение? - она вскрикнула. - О, космос! Я... Я ослепла, наверно!

-Да нет, просто вони в кузнице надышалась, - со знанием дела объяснил тролль. - Ну да хватит с тебя. Щас как дам по лбу камнем - живо очнешься.

-Камнем по лбу? - Гаечка опешила. - А... По-другому никак?

Тролль со вздохом покачал головой и вытащил из-за спины громадный серый булыжник.

-По-другому слишком просто, - заметил он жизнерадостно и запустил камнем в Гайку. От удара она потеряла сознание.

Пришла в себя быстро, на свежем воздухе неподалеку от кузницы. Судя по вечернему полумраку, мышка провела без памяти несколько часов. С трудом приподнявшись, Гаечка села и потрясла головой. В разуме кружилась мутно-серая мельница.

-Живая? - к изобретательнице подскочила знакомая золотистая птичка. - Эдак тебя! Слабовата печень-то, слабовата!

Гайка напряженно улыбнулась.

-Прости, Снурла, - она хрипло дышала. - Я не хотела оскорблять твое гнездо.

Птичка неопределенно махнула крылом.

-Не бери в голову, - буркнула другим тоном. - У нас, пернатых, обоняние слабое, да и запахи мы чувствуем не все. Ты не первая... Такая.

Мышка огляделась.

-Где Раттатоск?

-Невоспитанный хвостогрыз!

-Да, да, но где же он?

Птица недовольно пощелкала клювом.

-Сказал, скоро вернется. Что-то передаст Орлу и вернется. До Орла недалеко. Жди, сказал, отсюда ни ногой. Хвост оторвет, сказал, если снова куда-нибудь прыгнешь...

Гайка невольно улыбнулась.

-Хорошо, прыгать не стану, - она поднялась на ноги и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, возвращая ясность мышлению. Сон помнился прекрасно - даже странно. Подобные кошмары, как правило, легко выветриваются из памяти.

-Снурла, - позвала Гаечка, медленно обернувшись к кузнице. - Я, наверно, ослепла, раз только сейчас подумала. Мы под самой верхушкой Йиггдрасиля, дерева высотой в сто тысяч миль. Отсюда, до земли, падать придется больше месяца. Откуда же гном брал камни для постройки своей кузницы? Руду и уголь для топки? Зачем он вообще на дерево лез, что здесь делать кузнецу? Продавать котлы белкам?

Птица озадаченно распушила перышки.

-Я не знаю. Я осенью вылупилась.

-Зато я знаю, - спокойно ответила мышка. - Обиднее всего, я это знала с первой секунды, но отказывалась понимать.

Вздохнув, Гаечка крепко закрыла глаза и напряглась. Перед ее мысленным взором, как вживую, возникла родная мастерская. Не торопясь, мышь подошла к столу, коснулась аккуратно разложенных вдоль стены инструментов. Подняла пассатижи, взвесила в руке их холодный, надежный металл. Улыбнулась.

И открыла глаза. Потрясенная, распушистенная птица смотрела на Гайку квадратными глазами.

-Как? - только и сумела она пискнуть. Изобретательница, вздохнув, отбросила ненужные ей пассатижи и села прямо на месте. Ее била крупная дрожь.

-Я должна была догадаться в первый же миг, - тихо сказала Гаечка. - Этот мир, все, что здесь есть - рожден нашей фантазией. Но воплощенные грезы, как бы мы ни хотели обратного - всего лишь энергия, похожая на материю. Древние викинги верили в богов, совместная работа их разумов сотворила Асгард в этом удивительном измерении. Но здесь нет материи, нет вещества, нет атомов и молекул! Здесь только энергия, причудливо изогнутая, бесконечно сложная, изумительно многообразная. Понимаешь, птица? - Гаечка горько улыбнулась. - Сон, такой реальный, что в нем можно уснуть и видеть сны. Творение, столь совершенное, что оно само становится творцом. Мечта, до того желанная, что сама начинает мечтать.

Снурла озадаченно слушала.

-Мышка, прости, но я правда не понимаю, - сказала она тихо. - Очень стараюсь понять, очень хочу этого, но не могу. Я чувствую, ты говоришь исключительно важные вещи... Но я не понимаю.

Гайка тяжело вздохнула.

-Как же объяснить... Представь, что слепила птицу из мокрого песка. А птица получилась такая красивая, такая совершенная, и ты ее так любила, что любовь изменила песок, и птица ожила. Теперь она, как и ты - летает, поет песни, даже несет яйца, но она все равно сделана из песка, понимаешь?

-Кажется... - подавленно пискнула Снурла. - Она не настоящая...

-Настоящая! - горячо возразила Гайка. - Ты просто не дослушала! Эта новая птица, которую ты некогда слепила из песка - стала живой, совершенно живой, ни капельки не искусственной! Настолько живой, что в один прекрасный день... - Гаечка запнулась. - Она... Тоже научилась лепить из песка новых птиц.

Снурла отпрянула.

-Так это мы? Мы - такие птицы?

-Да, - кивнула Гайка. - Миллионы лет назад, разумные жители Земли придумали это место. Но теперь вы сами стали разумными - и вы сами творите свой мир, непрерывно, день ото дня, просто не замечаете! Вот перед нами кузница, которой неоткуда взяться на верхушке Дерева. Очевидно, много лет назад, кто-то, даже не отдавая себе отчета, неистово хотел отыскать кузницу - от этого зависела его жизнь, или безопасность друзей... Он так в ней нуждался, так в нее ВЕРИЛ, что она ПОЯВИЛАСЬ - вместе с гномом-кузнецом, который так и родился стариком, помня всю свою никогда не прожитую жизнь.

Мышка вскочила.

-Знаешь ли ты, что на Земле уже тысячу лет никто не верит в Асгард? - спросила она с возбуждением. - Вы должны были испариться, рассеяться как туман, десять веков назад! Но этого не случилось, и уже никогда не случится, поскольку теперь вы САМИ верите в Асгард. Ваш мир стал самоподдерживающимся! Мы, земляне, создали вас, а дальше вы подхватили эстафету.

Она подошла к птице и ласково коснулась ее золотых перьев.

-И только потому, что вы ЖИВЫЕ, вы и продолжаете существовать, - нежно сказала Гаечка. - Вы настоящие. Настоящие до такой степени, что сами способны создавать Асгарды в других измерениях, чтобы там, в новых мирах, когда-нибудь, повторилась ваша история. Видишь, пернатая? Это цикл. Бесконечная цепь Творения. Все ваши страхи лишены смысла, Рагнарок никогда не наступит!

Опустив голову, изобретательница долго стояла неподвижно. Было что-то еще, она чувствовала, какое-то смутное знание - невероятно важное, основополагающее, но покамест оно пряталось в тени, в мрачном пятне утерянной при взрыве памяти. Всем своим существом Гайка тянулась к этой тайне - подсознание, ее личный пушистый тролль, погонял кнутом душу, требовал мчаться во весь опор, но цель еще не хотела сдаваться.

-Всему свое время, - прошептала Гаечка. - Всему свое время, слышишь?

"Слышу" - недовольно буркнул тролль.

-И когти подстриги, - строго приказала мышка. - На тебя смотреть противно.

"Раскомандовалась тут..." - проворчал тролль. - "Ладно уж, ладно, не заводись..."

Гайка счастливо улыбнулась. Все вставало на свои места - впервые с появления валькирии. Скрывавшая будущее мутная неопределенность, полная неизвестность, царившая впереди, лопалась с отвратительным хрустом. Теперь она знала, что делать. Как делать. Где делать. Когда делать.

И с кем делать.

Раправив плечи, Гайка вскинула голову и радостно засмеялась.

-No matter what they tell us, - запела она во весь голос. - No matter, what they do. No matter what they teach us - what we believe, is true! - Гаечка с криком взмахнула руками, и руки удлинились, на них мгновенно возникли перья. Древо Жизни провалилось в бездну, небо рванулось в грудь, заполнило разум, безжалостно раздавило тревоги. Сверкающая белая птица, еще секунду назад бывшая просто мышкой, кометой взвилась над миром.

Ликование так переполняло Гайку, что некоторое время, не в силах сопротивляться восторгу, она порхала в воздухе как неразумная бабочка. Постепенно эмоции рассеивались, возвращалась память и страхи, с нею связанные. Приложив все имевшиеся силы, без остатка, выжав силу воли до хруста, до боли, Гаечка сумела обуздать чувства и пришла в себя. Крылья - это, конечно, здорово, но сейчас есть дела поважнее. В первую очередь - друзья!

Изобретательница зажмурилась и, едва ли не впервые в жизни, дала своему мощному разуму полную свободу. Она творила проект в реальном времени, мгновенно продумывая конструкцию каждого узла, строя мысленные эксперименты и рассчитывая надежность сотен взаимодействующих деталей. Постепенно, из воздуха вокруг Гаечки возникала подавляюще огромная, грозная, одним лишь обликом ужасающая Машина.

Мышка применяла все, что знала, весь свой гигантский опыт, без остатка, без жалости. Каждый прибор, с которым Спасатели сталкивались за годы своей опасной работы, каждое дикое или прекрасное изобретение - Гайка оценивала все, проводила их мысленные испытания и, если идея могла иметь хоть какое-то применение в Машине, использовала ее моментально. Игра шла ва-банк, рисковать жизнью друзей мышь не собиралась абсолютно.

Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом. В полной темноте, высоко над Деревом Жизни, режуще-синим жаром пылали разряды тысяч роботизированных сварочных установок, антигравитационные платформы светились ярче прожекторов. Время от времени пушечной канонадой взрывались импульсы двигателей ориентации. Мышка лишь входила во вкус: еще ни разу ее разум не работал с такой отдачей. Гайка не знала, что существам вроде нее всемогущество строжайше противопоказано, она просто наслаждалась творчеством, впервые получив шанс воплотить свои самые сокровенные, самые нереальные задумки. Изначальное предназначение Машины вскоре забылось - Гайка не могла остановиться, она в упоении порхала вокруг своего Творения, добавляя новые функции, переделывая, улучшая, расширяя... Сердечко билось так, что еще немного, и...

-Помогите! - слабый вопль с огромным трудом пробился в перевозбужденное сознание Гаечки, и, кабы не слово - остался бы неуслышанным. Однако голос произнес "помогите", а Гайка даже сейчас, на грани безумия, оставалась Спасателем.

Напрягая волю, изобретательница пришла в себя и оглядела стройку. Та уже растянулась на многие мили по всем направлениям, в центре тускло сверкала бесформенная, пока недостроенная, но и сейчас поражавшая воображение Машина. Гайка счастливо улыбнулась при взгляде на свое Творение, и чуть не забыла о крике, ее страшно тянуло продолжить работу. Но, к счастью для мышки, вопль повторился:

-Спасите!

Гайка встрепенулась. Ударив крылышками, она быстро спланировала к одной из нижних платформ и, с ужасом, увидела крылатого коня, застрявшего в мрачно светящейся фиолетовым светом фазированной решетке. Очевидно, Снорри мчался по воздуху, когда прямо вокруг него синтезировался локатор. Что ж, повезло что вокруг, а не внутри... Бррр!

Содрогнувшись, мышка быстро дезинтегрировала решетку, предусмотрительно переместив под нее ближайшую антигравитационную платформу. Снорри, оказавшись на воле, камнем рухнул в пропасть, но платформа остановила падение и перепуганный конь простерся на боку, судорожно дергая хостом и ногами. Гайка, испуганная не меньше, спикировала к другу.

-Снорри, Снорри, очнись! Ты как?

Конь с огромным трудом поднял голову. Пару секунд, моргая, глядел на изобретательницу.

-Стар становлюсь, стар... - пробормотал он под нос. - Вот уже и мыши крылатые видятся...

Смутившись, Гаечка вернула свой родной облик. Глаза Снорри округлились.

-Ничего себе фокусы! Это как?

-Я разгадала главную тайну вашего мира, - скромно сообщила Гаечка.

Повисла тишина.

-Погоди-погоди, - конь привстал, уставившись на мышку квадратными глазами. - Это ты сотворила? - он мотнул головой на сверкающую, уходящую за горизонт стройку. - Мне сказали, тебя какой-то пришлый бог похитил! Сюда все Асы мчатся, вторжение отражать! Но... - Снорри сглотнул. - Я не понимаю. Так ты богиня, и с самого начала со мною играла? Смеялась над старым ослом!

-Нет, нет! - Гаечка рассмеялась. - Что ты, добрый Снорри! Я не богиня, я мышь. Мне просто удалось понять механику этого измерения.

-Какую механику?

Гайка улыбнулась.

-Энергия, Снорри. Здесь все состоит из энергии. Точно так же, как мысленная активность человечества творила вас на протяжении веков, ваши собственные мысли способны менять окружающее.

Она обвела рукой могучие платформы, прожекторы, пыщущие энергией нанофабрики, жарко горевшие в высоте.

-Я создала все это, просто поверив, что оно есть. Мир Асгарда целиком энергетический, здесь попросту нет материи. То, что кажется веществом, в действительности лишь сложная, концентрированная форма энергии.

Гаечка подняла палец.

-Хотя вообще-то и у нас, в Мидгарде, материя с энергией взаимосвязаны. Они могут переходить друг в друга согласно легендарному уравнению e=mc2.

Растерянный, изумленный конь беспомощно моргнул.

-Но чтобы фантазия воплотилась в жизнь, требуются тысячи разумов и сотни лет!

Гайка с улыбкой пожала плечами.

-Как видишь, хватает и одной маленькой мышки... - она с легким смущением сделала реверанс. - Правда, я не совсем обычная мышь, у меня талант к технике. Очевидно, главное - уловить резонанс, понять как все работает, а дальше в дело вступают законы вашей Вселенной. Ты ведь не думаешь, что крохотной мышке хватило бы сил сотворить ТАКОЕ! - изобретательница рассмеялась. Жеребец даже не улыбнулся.

-Милая, - сказал он напряженно. - Ты как, правда веришь, что за девяносто тысяч лет никому здесь не приходило в голову проверить такую элементарную гипотезу?

Гаечка запнулась.

-Но...

-Ты в Асгарде вторые сутки, - гневно заметил конь, - А я тридцать два миллиона восемьсот семьдесят двухтысячные!

Мышь в полном недоумении развела лапками.

-Но ты же видишь, работает!

-Да, работает! - в сердцах гаркнул Снорри. - Глупышка хвостатая! Знаешь, что ты натворила? А? Ты войну начала! Богам из разных мифологических пространств строго запрещено проникать к соседям!

Гайка попятилась.

-К-к-к... К-к-к...

-К-к-к! - передразнил конь. - Кобыла! Одним словом, девка!

-Я не понимаю... - пролепетала Гаечка.

-Зато я понимаю, - сурово произнес крупный одноглазый ворон, который незаметно приземлился на диск позади Гайки и смотрел на нее с осуждением, но, в то же время, с жалостью. При виде Одина к мышке мгновенно вернулась решимость:

-ТЫ! - выдохнула Гайка. От гнева ее шерстка засветилась пурпуром, вокруг волос вспыхнула электрическая дуга. Моментально позабыв слова Снорри, она раскинула лапки и задействовала предусмотрительно вживленный себе под кожу телепортатор, скопированный с печально известного аппарата професора Нимнула. Опытная мышка уже на самых ранних стадиях проектирования Машины подготовилась к неожиданному вмешательству противника.

Прибор сместил ее прямо в главную боевую рубку. Расхохотавшись, Гайка в упоении вскинула лапки к потолку. Месть! Наконец-то... О, как же долго он ждал...

"Он?" - мелькнула мысль, но времени удивляться не осталось; энергия бурлила в жилах, все системы Машины работали как часы. Пусть проект не завершен - и того, что есть, хватит для уничтожения сотни Асгардов!

"Но я ведь не хочу уничтожать Асгард!" - в ужасе подумала Гаечка.

-А кто тебя спрашивает? - осведомился чей-то насмешливый голос.

Изобретательница рывком обернулась к приборной панели. Из капитанского кресла, увитый датчиками сенсорного управления, на нее с кривой ухмылкой смотрел...

...Нет, это просто невозможно. Наверно, кошмарный сон до сих пор продолжается. И все вокруг - следующее испытание. Или она так надышалась ядовитого воздуха, что...

-Угу, мечтай-мечтай.

-Рокки? - Гайка попятилась. - Ты? Здесь?

Австралиец издевательски кивнул.

-Нет, - Гаечка в отчаянии замотала головой. - Не может быть! Не верю!

-А я ведь с самого начала чуть не провалил все дело, - заметил Раттатоск, появляясь из-за спинки кресла. - Когда в зале крикнули, что меня еще неделю ждать...

В разуме Гайки молнией вспыхнуло воспоминание: утро, зал "Грызозуб". Она и Рокфор беседуют с Ингрид. В дверях появляется фигура, белочки встречают ее ликующими воплями, в том числе и...

-У нас, дальнобельщиков, график свободный, - Раттатоск фыркнул. - Да все ж не настолько.

Потрясенная мышка зажмурилась, не в силах поверить.

-Но... Вы... Здесь... Вместе?.. Я не понимаю!

-Точно! - Рокки расхохотался. - Умоляю, ну скажи, на кой хрен вёльве, мертвой великанше, МЫШИНЫЕ КОСТИ? А? По-твоему, Один, когда ее о Рагнароке допрашивал, грызунами подкармливал? Клянусь, в такое не поверил бы даже братец Тор, даром что он головой гвозди забивает куда лучше, чем думает! А ты купилась!

Гаечка, наконец, поняла, с кем говорит, и ощутила как шерстка встает дыбом.

-Локи? - спросила слабо.

-К вашим услугам, мадеМАУСель! - силач насмешливо отправил ей воздушный поцелуй.

-Но ты же скован... - пролепетала Гаечка. - Там, внизу...

Локи\Рокки криво усмехнулся.

-Полагаешь, мне дадут об этом забыть?

-Тогда как ты здесь очутился? И где настоящий Рокфор?

-Он и есть настоящий, - мрачно отозвался бельчонок.

Повисла взрывоопасная тишина.

-П-п-погоди, - с огромным трудом выдавила Гаечка. - Раттатоск? Ты на чьей стороне? Локи поработил твой разум?

Бельчонок бросил на мышку гневный взгляд.

-Я помогаю сам, - произнес он с расстановкой. - Помогаю отцу своего лучшего друга отомстить за его смерть. Да и у меня к Асам есть счеты... Немаленькие, мышка, уж поверь.

-Но Локи тоже Ас! Он бог зла, обмана и предательства!

Рокфор с неожиданной злостью клацнул зубами и сжал кулаки.

-Плохо знаешь предмет, - бросил он в бешенстве. - Меня приютили, мышка. Нашли в снегах Йотунхейма после того, как зарезали родителей. Разве в нынешних учебниках скандинавской мифологии это не упомянуто? Я ётун, один из последних в роду, и всю свою жизнь я провел, глядя, как Тор и его псы планомерно истребляют моих родичей!

Шокированная Гайка машинально кивнула.

-Да, я читала... В день Рагнарока ты перейдешь на сторону великанов и...

-И погибнет, - спокойно закончил Раттатоск.

Мышка молча моргала. Локи усмехнулся.

-Знаешь, в чем главная разница между мною и Асами? - спросил он серьезно. - Я не верю в судьбу. Богом зла меня прозвали не так уж давно, прежде я был богом Огня. Огня, слышишь? Я не готов, подобно Асам, покорно ждать Рагнарока. Они как свиньи во дворе бойни. Смирились и даже не хрюкают. В очередь выстраиваются. Тысячу лет назад, какая-то полуразложившаяся бледная старуха наболтала им из могилы об их грядущей судьбе, и все, этого хватило!

Рокфор резко подался вперед.

-Сказать, почему я Бальдра убил? - спросил он с жаром. - Думаешь, из ревности? Ха! Я просто поверить не мог. Вот НЕ МОГ поверить, что две сотни лет все боги прекрасно знали и как, и где, и от чьей руки он погибнет, и когда срок пришел - они молча, без вопросов это приняли. Ни одному даже в голову не пришло ОТМЕНИТЬ ту злочастную вечеринку, или хоть меня на нее не пускать! Что ты! Судьбу не обмануть! Фаталисты хреновы... - Локи скрипнул зубами. - Ну да ничего, я им с твоей помощью такой Рагнарок устрою - света белого не взвидят!

-С моей помощью?.. - прошептала Гаечка. Ее трясло.

Локи\Рокки фыркнул.

-А ты так и не поняла, да? - спросил иронично. - Даже у дверей кузницы, когда я тебе подсказки уже в голос орал?

-ЧТО я должна понять? - крикнула мышка.

Рокфор вздохнул.

-Тяжелый случай. Ладно, надо так надо, пожертвую моментом триумфа... - он кивнул бельчонку. - Объясни ей.

Раттатоск смерил Гаечку насмешливым взглядом.

-Понимаешь, хвостатая, - начал он, - Смертные не могут видеть валькирий. Ни под каким соусом. Ну то есть вообще.

Он умолк, дожидаясь, пока до мышки дойдет. Гайка попятилась, вжалась спиной в стену рубки.

-Я умерла? - ее голос дрогнул. - Там, в океане?

Раттатоск так выругался, что бедная изобретательница покраснела даже несмотря на все волнение.

-О, клянусь шерстью на моей... - бельчонок закрыл глаза. - Слушай внимательно, КАЖДОЕ слово. Намекаю, что слово "смертный" не имеет отношение к тому, жив организм или нет. Это ключевая характеристика самого организма - есть смертные, и есть МЫ.

Повисла тишина.

-Т-т-т-о есть как "мы"? - выдавила Гаечка после долгого молчания.

Раттатоск прищурил глаза.

-Тот лошак, Снорри, он ведь тебе рассказал, как возник Асгард, да?

-Рассказал, рассказал, - небрежно вставил Рокфор. - В общих чертах.

-Это хорошо... - протянул бельчонок. - Значит, ты в курсе. Многие тысячи людей совершенно одинаково представляли себе этот мир, твердо верили, что он есть. Совместная работа их разумов оказала влияние на исключительно нестабильную энергоструктуру данного измерения, и так, мало по малу, из хаоса возник порядок. Верно?

Гаечка посерела от ужаса.

-Ты... Ты... Ты хочешь сказать...

-Бинго! - Локи\Рокки расхохотался. - Дошло, наконец. Да, милочка, да - на Земле не водятся говорящие грызуны. И другие мыслящие звери тоже. Потому что ты не зверь - ты, как и мы, создание коллективной мечты. Просто в нас тысячу лет назад верили викинги, а про тебя в 20-м веке сняли мультсериал.

Мышка зажала рот ладонью.

-Проняло? - Раттатоск криво усмехнулся. - Викингам такое и не снилось. Сотни тысяч, миллионы людей непрерывно на тебя смотрят, представляют во всех деталях, любят тебя, мечтают о тебе. Не просто о какой-то там "сущности", а о тщательно нарисованной и отлично проработанной личности. Знаешь, сколько у тебя фанатов? Почти впятеро больше, чем было у Одина в дни его расцвета. Прогресс, Гаечка! Телевидение! Больше нет нужды напрягать фантазию - новые объекты поклонения людям буквально запихивают в мозг. Счастье, что все эти новомодные "методы" возникли совсем недавно, и их суммарное воздействие на наш континуум пока не сказалось...

-Почти, - поправил Локи. - Она одна из первых ласточек. С появления мультфильма всего-то два десятка лет прошло, и уже воплощение. Впечатляет, а, старик? Нам бы таких "фанатов" в свое время... Эх!

-Но... Но... - бледная, как поверхность луны, Гайка трепетала. - Почему мы? Почему именно нас... Воплотило?

Локи помолчал.

-М-м-м... Ну, во первых, пока еще не "вас", а тебя одну. Прочие, ха-ха, "спасатели", еще на подходе. А во вторых... Не все так просто, - заметил он без особого энтузиазма. - Мультфильма про нарисованную мышь абсолютно не достаточно для... реакции. Как и со всеми религиями, необходимо, чтобы зритель действительно верил, всей душой хотел, чтобы эта мышь была реальной. А фанаты такого рода есть у очень-очень немногих, гм, мышей, - Локи фыркнул.

Гайка сползла по стене. Ее сердце билось на грани разрыва.

-Я одна?... - она сглотнула. - Чип, Дэйл... Вжик... Рокки... Их всех еще нет?.. Но я же... Помню свою жизнь! Помню отца! Помню, как мы с ребятами... Мы... - мышка зажмурилась от боли. - Мы...

Локи смотрел на нее с удивительно искренним сочувствием.

-Знаю, - сказал он совсем тихо. - Я знаю. В первый раз ОЧЕНЬ трудно. Когда понимаешь, что памяти, на самом деле, нет. Есть лишь обрывки, упомянутые в первоисточнике. Настоящих воспоминаний нет. Я знаю, как меня нашли, но я не помню родителей - про них в мифологии не уточнялось. Я помню все свои "подвиги", но что было МЕЖДУ? Где все миллионы дней, что я прожил? Где мелкие, никому не интересные детали?

-А я и вовсе ничего о себе не знал, - вставил бельчонок. - Про меня в сагах парой строк упомянуто. Говорить и то пришлось учиться.

Гайка в ужасе подняла глаза.

-Так вы тоже... Не помните?

Раттатоск грустно вздохнул.

-Поверила, наконец? Мы одного роду-племени, мышка. Нас придумали. И жизнь, подлинная, НАСТОЯЩАЯ жизнь, стартует лишь после воплощения - около тысячи лет назад для нас, около трех дней - для тебя...

-Три дня? - Гайка чуть не лишилась чувств. - Я появилась три дня назад?

Локи\Рокки очень естественно почесал за ухом.

-Глупышка хвостатая. Откуда твоя амнезия, не догадываешься? Не было никакого взрыва, да и самолета тоже. Ты просто ПОЯВИЛАСЬ. За кем, по-твоему, я в Мидгард отправился? Или, думаешь, это тело - он похлопал Рокфора по животу - я просто так мастерил?

-А-а-а?

-Да, милая, - Раттатоск развел лапами. - Ради тебя он пожертвовал последней припрятанной на черный день душой, месяцами вживался в образ, чтобы ты ни на миг не усомнилась в подлинности этого толстого мыша, затем девять недель искал знамения, пока не обнаружил точку твоего воплощения...

-И все равно бы упустил, - добавил Локи, - Кабы совести у коня Гудрун оказалось поменьше. Силенки уже не те, ох, не те...

Повисла такая тишина, что, если б ее можно было превратить в динамит, над Асгардом взошло бы новое Солнце. Уничтоженная Гайка, оцепенев, смотрела на... Врагов? Друзей? РОДСТВЕННИКОВ? На кого?

"Как логично..." - мысли жгли душу, будто капли кислотного дождя. - "Все сходится..."

Но ведь Локи - бог лжи!

"Нет," - в отчаянии подумала Гаечка. - "Слишком уж все на правду смахивает. Не похоже, что б он и сейчас лгал..."

Как проверить? Логика. Логика сейчас единственное спасение, единственный островок здравомыслия. И хоть в словах Локи прослеживалась безупречная логика, имелся фактор, способный ее перечеркнуть: сама личность бога обмана. Спокойно, Гаечка, спокойно... Требуется контрольный эксперимент. Существо, которому можно гарантированно доверять.

Глубоко вдохнув, мышка зажмурилась и включила вживленный телепортатор на полную мощность. Никаких ощущений от его работы не возникало, просто снаружи, за отчаянно стиснутыми веками, внезапно наступила тишина... И на тело обрушился холод.

Гайка, дрожа, открыла глаза. Пейзаж вокруг заставил бы усомниться в душевном здоровье и куда менее взволнованную гостью. Безжизненная, мерзлая пустошь тянулась на три стороны, пока хватало взгляда, на юге - почти за гранью видимости - чудовищной громадой вздымался черный, гниющий ствол Йиггдрасиля. Повсюду над равниной висели тяжелые, раздутые тучи, похожие на разлагающихся утопленников, воздух был совершенно неподвижен. Там и тут, из трещин и разломов, к свинцово-серому небу тянулись мертвые деревья - их искаженные, изуродованные ветви будто кричали, "больно!". Гайка содрогнулась.

"Мглистые Пределы..."

Медленно, борясь с ужасом, она обернулась и впервые бросила взгляд на север.

-Гинунгагап... - прошептала невольно.

Изначальная Бездна. Место, где зародился первый Инеистый Великан, чудовищный Имир, из чьего трупа, много веков спустя, его убийцы сотворили весь мир... Никакого обрыва, даже резкого спуска. Просто мерзлая пустошь, постепенно, превращалась в откос, потихоньку набиравший крутизну и терявшийся в черном тумане на горизонте. И это было куда страшнее любой трещины, любого провала - стоять на краю безграничной воронки, тянувшейся сквозь все Миры будто жуткая, непредставимая червоточина.

Желоб, где легко бы поместилась Луна.

Гаечку била дрожь. Она уже видела свою цель - простой могильный курган, заросший бурьяном. Здесь, некогда, решалась судьба всех богов. Здесь решится и ее судьба... Так, или иначе.

-Вала! - крикнула Гайка. Голос предательски дрогнул. - Мудрая Спак'йёна, вёльва-прорицательница, испившая молока первой коровы Аудумлы, вскормившей самого Имира! Пробудись, молю тебя, дай ответы, избавь от терзаний!

Земля затряслась, осыпалась, образовав в кургане небольшую трещину. Оттуда вырвался слабый зеленый свет. Могильный холод внезапно обволок Гаечку, она чуть не упала. Лишь собрав воедино все силы, сумела устоять.

-Кто ты, нарушившая мой сон? - глухо простонало нечто огромное, сокрытое в земле. - Ледники приходили и умирали, леса выростали над моею могилой и рассыпались прахом, высыхали океаны и наливались росою новые моря... Давно я мертва, слишком давно! Кто ты, вновь зовущая в мир живых? Кто?..

-Я не знаю, - тихо ответила Гайка. - Я хочу знать. Дай ответ, мудрая.

-Что ты хочешь знать?

-Кто я?

-Ты та, кем себя чувствуешь.

Мышка запнулась.

-Я... Я больше не знаю, что чувствовать. Я даже не знаю, живу ли я на самом деле, или только снюсь кому-то другому!

-Сны существуют, - коротко ответила вёльва, и курган вновь закрылся. Окончательно растерявшись, Гаечка села прямо на землю.

"Сны существуют"

То есть, становятся реальны? Значит, Локи не лгал?

"Сны существуют..."

Но ведь даже самый обычный, "простой" сон, кому-то снится. Кому-то, живущему в реальности, и любой сон есть лишь производная этой реальности - как бы мы ни мечтали об ином.

"Сны существуют!"

Гайка ахнула. Сны! Такие, как Асгард, воплощенная фантазия землян - но кто сказал, что сама Земля не снится обитателям еще одного мира? Бесконечная цепь Творения... Мечта, умеющая мечтать.

-Я та, кем себя чувствую, - прошептала Гаечка. И внезапно поняла, что чувствует себя - Гайкой. Золотоволосой мышкой-изобретательницей, душой скромной команды Спасателей из скромного мира Земли.

Она медленно, нерешительно улыбнулась. Слова прорицательницы вывернули наизнанку все ее страхи.

-Кем бы я ни была, - прошептала Гаечка, - Я есть. Значит, обо мне кто-то мечтает. Искренне, всей душой хочет, чтобы я жила. Птица из мокрого песка... Если она летает, поет песни, чистит перышки - значит ли это, что она живая?

-Нет, - сама себе ответила мышка. - Она станет живой, лишь когда ее полюбят.

Гайка всхлипнула. Подняла голову.

-Заслуживаю ли я такую любовь? - спросила у неба. - Не знаю. Но я существую, значит, вы в меня верите.

"Верите в Гаечку из команды Спасателей, а вовсе не в богиню" - добавила мысленно. И улыбнулась.

Закрыв глаза, она ярко представила, как там, на горизонте, созданная ее гневом чудовищная Машина беззвучно рассыпается в пыль. Краем сознания расслышала дикий, бешенный вопль разочарованного Локи, удивленные возгласы Асов. Скоро они обо всем догадаются и попробуют ее отыскать, использовать в своих целях, изолировать или перетянуть на свою сторону...

-Нет, - холодно сказала Гайка. - Я та, кем себя ощущаю.

В последний раз дав волю своим силам, она взрезала ткань пространства и, улыбаясь, шагнула из мрачного царства смерти на светлую зеленую лужайку Центрального Парка. Впереди ласково шелестел родной дуб - он показался Гаечке в мириад раз красивее и уютнее колоссального Древа Жизни.

Здесь ее дом, здесь ей и жить.

Рассмеявшись, Гайка тряхнула волосами и, вприпрыжку, побежала к Штабу. Скоро вернутся друзья, растерянные, ничего не понимающие. Спросят, что случилось?

А она тихонько улыбнется.

И не расскажет.

Конец

Эпилог

-Отец? - заспанная белая Ингрид выглянула из дупла. - Что случилось?

Раттатоск смерил ее тяжелым взглядом.

-Иди сюда. Быстро!

Испуганная белочка, сглотнув, подчинилась. Свирепо хлеща себя хвостом, Раттатоск схватил ее за ухо и больно сжал.

-Твоя работа? - яростно спросил пушистый.

-Пап, я не понимаю!

-Хватит с меня и орла с драконом, теперь еще и от дочери издевательства терпеть? - бельчонок замахнулся. Ингрид невольно зажмурилась, но Раттатоск сдержал себя, и лишь гневно оттолкнул дочь.

-Знал ведь, альбиносы рождаются к несчастью... Знал ведь!

-Да что случилось? - крикнула перепуганная белочка.

Раттатоск сплюнул ей под ноги.

-Меня выгнали.

Повисла тишина.

-К-к-как? - окончательно растерявшаяся Ингрид прижала лапки ко рту. - Кто?

-Кто, кто... Ведрфолнир, естественно! - бельчонок со скрипом сжал зубы. - Отозвал меня в сторону, будто я жулик, и заявил что "Великий Орел больше не нуждается в моих услугах". Мол, им привезли какую-то гномскую машину, и отныне Орел с Драконом сами друг с другом беседуют. Я устарел! - яростно бросил Раттатоск. - Меня машиной заменили!

-Говорилкой... - механически пробормотала Ингрид, слишком растерянная, чтобы думать об осторожности. Раттатоск, окончательно рассвирипев, схватил дочь за хвост и рывком поднял в воздух на вытянутой лапе.

-Так это твоя работа? - уточил он, задыхаясь от ярости. - Надо мной, стало быть, теперь и детеныши смеются?

-Я не... Мы... Прости... Я не хотела... Я...

-Открою тайну, - свирепо произнес Раттатоск, встряхнув беспомощную белочку. - Пусть моя роль незначительна и позорна, пусть я всеобщее посмешище, но я бессмертен так же, как Один и Тор! И у меня, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, была гордость!

-Прости! - взмолилась до смерти перепуганная Ингрид. - Клянусь, я не думала тебя обижать! Мы с Гайкой просто помочь хотели...

-Я не нуждаюсь в помощи! - рявкнул Раттатоск. - Я люблю свою работу! Поймите же наконец, вы, освободители вшивые, я скальд! Скальд! Не шут! Не белка на побегушках! Я странствую по Древу со дня сотворения мира, я бывал в таких местах, куда и Локи сунуться не посмеет!

Отшвырнув Ингрид в сторону, он зажмурился и с хрустом, до боли, стиснул коготки.

-Что мне теперь делать? Что?

Растерянная белочка, моргая, глядела на отца.

Ответа у нее не было.


End file.
